Written Experiments
by kiskisbella
Summary: A young aspiring author convinces her parents to let her go on a three week 'Teen Writers' camp, where she could be with others who had the same passion she has! Only things go sour when they tell her that she is now part of a series experiments to create a super weapon for the government.
1. Something Bad Is Going To Happen

I breathed in deeply, my best friend, May, standing beside me as we stared at the entrance to our new haven. A three week camp, surrounded by aspiring teen writers just like us! The company holding the camp were looking for the next best selling teenage writer to publish, though those that weren't were going to be featured in a magazine.

Slowly and cautiously, the two of us walked past the entrance, instantly greeted by an overly happy volunteer, handing us a schedule for the day with a vibrant smile.

"We hope you enjoy yourselves!"

We walked around the place, heading towards the amphithreatre to get the best spots we could for the orientation, accidentally bumping into a cute girl that was younger than the both of us. She had orange hair, freckles, and bright green eyes! For a second I thought they were contacts, but I quickly realised they were real.

"Ouch..." She whispered, rubbing her nose, before looking up at us. "OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY! I SPILT MY DRINK ON YOU!" She screamed in horror as she pointed at May, before freaking out even more... If that were possible...

May, being the mature one out of us, smiled and said, "It's fine, it's just water."

"Whew..." The girl replied, breathing a deep sigh of relief, her hand on her chest.

"What's your name?" I asked, curious.

"Patty!" She exclaimed, beaming with joy. Seems as though she's recovered quickly from our encounter.

Heh... cute...

"Well, I'm Bellanie, and the one you spilt your drink on is May." I introduced, smiling at her.

Patty blushed from embarrassment, "I'm really sorry about that... I was looking for the amphithreatre and wasn't paying attention at all..."

"Like I said, it's fine." May said in a soothing voice, mum friend mode activated from Patty's distressed expression.

I ship it...

"Um... I was wondering... Do you know where the amphitheatre is?" She asked, pulling out the schedule and flipping it over to the side with the map of the camp.

"Um... It should be somewhere next to the lake," I pointed to the general area the amphitheatre was, "How about we take you there since we're going there anyway?" I asked, to which she nodded her head enthusiastically at, her hair swishing with her head.

Heading towards an amphitheater where the sponsors gave out a speech, going on about how they were excited to see so many young and promising writers, we sat in baited silence, excitement consuming everyone. Everybody looked so interesting and unique, no one looked the same, which was awesome! Even the team leaders looked different to each other!

To get in, you had to write a short story, about anything, really. Since I had already written a story that I tried entering into a competition, I used that one. Since at the time, I didn't realise I had to be over eighteen to enter the previous competition.

The first day, we were split up into groups, doing different activities, mainly based on writing stories and playing around with ideas, it was nice to be around people who understood the struggles of being an author. The group I was put in had May, Patty, a punk looking girl with heavy eye makeup, two boys that were obviously loaded with money, a scene looking boy, and a guy that looked to be around seventeen-ish.

We all introduced ourselves, awkwardly, might I add. Yeah, it's just something about knowing you'll probably be turned into a character makes you wanna not mess up the first impression you'll have on another...

On the second day we met at the lake, with our "Senior Leader", a twentyone year old girl that seemed like a big sister that was also a cheerleader and popular, and were to do a trust exercise.

"Alright everyone! My name is Abby, and I was a writer here when I was eighteen!" She said, introducing herself with a bright smile. "Unfortunately I wasn't chosen as an author, but I'm now studying Literature at Uni and am studying to become a journalist!"

"Our exercise today is to line up our kayaks together and have the person at the end make it across to the other end, hop in the kayak!" She laughed, "It's pretty simple, but can end in disaster as well, and we'll need an extra kayak, too!"

We got in our kayaks and paddled around for a bit, until we got the hang of it, and then lined up. Unfortunately, I was first, and was dreading the fact that I had to run across to the other end, that was beginning to look longer with every second I stalled.

As I finally gulped my fear down, I stood on my kayak, before quickly bending my knees as I felt as though I was going to fall, then slowly turned to face the other kayaks, and ran for the other end! As I made it towards the end, I got cocky and over-estimated the step, and jumped straight into the water...

To say I was embarrassed was an understatement...

As I sunk to the bottom of the lake in my embarrassment and shame, I wanted nothing more than to drown... I could even hear everybody laughing at my epic fail... I sighed, which resulted in some bubbles forming and floating up to the surface, and I finally decided to face my embarrassment and swim up.

As I swam up though, something caught on my foot, making me blink in confusion and surprise, I swam down to try and untangle myself, only I'm incredibly weak and it was thick rope! I was confused as to exactly _how_ I didn't notice my foot get stuck and tangled up in rope, when realisation struck me. I was under _water_ , and I couldn't get up... not only that, but I stupidly sighed, which meant I had even less air than before!

My eyes widened when that little bit of information sunk in...

'CRAP!'

I tugged on the rope more, my heartbeat reverberating through my head and scaring me even more! My lungs burned with a need to breath as I started crying with fear. As I continued to tug, struggle, and thrash around, I kept letting bubbles of air escape accidently, making me all the more fearful. By then my vision was tunneling...

Finally I couldn't hold onto the air anymore as it became corbon, and as I watched the bubbles leave me, my world turned black and a sudden splash was all I heard next...

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"I dunno!"

"Someone get an adult! The-the nurse!"

My eyes suddenly flew open and I coughed up the water I'd swallowed the wrong way, breathing in the beautiful thing we humans called air. Everything came back to me and I sat up slowly, looking around, why wasn't I dead...?

"What-" I coughed, cutting myself off. My voice was scratchy and my throat was sore.

"You got some rope stuck around your ankle and blackout." The seventeen-ish guy said, and I instantly noticed he was dripping wet. "I'm the one that saved you."

I nodded, embarrassed that something like this happened to me, oh god, wait till my mum hears about this.

"Geez Bellanie, I didn't know you'd go to such drastic measures to get a guy to kiss you!" May giggled.

My face turned red when it sunk in, and I was horrified that my first kiss was stolen because I drowned... My red face only made May laugh even more...

When I'd finished my shower after dinner, I went to sit on my bed and grabbed a notepad and pacer, then started writing. We had homework each night, to write a short story on anything really, I wrote about the people I met, turning them into interesting characters, writing about funny adventures, horror, romance.

"Urgh!" Gabrielle, the girl that wore a lot of makeup, yelled, throwing her notepad at the wall with frustration. "I CAN'T DO THIS! MY MIND IS LITERALLY BLANK! I CAN'T EVEN WRITE ABOUT GAY SEX!"

"Wait... Are you a-"

"Fudoshi? Yes! Now what can I-" She stopped mid sentence and turned her head towards me, "How do you know what a fudoshi is? Are you a-"

"Fudoshi? Yes." I replied with her answer, smiling at Gabrielle, who, for the first time since meeting her, smiled back at me.

It was nearing the end of the camp, just a few more days now until we find out who gets published and who would be featured. Although the camp was fun, it had it's bad sides, too... Like no dishwasher, and the campers having to do all the chores... The group I was in were on dishwasher duty today, and seeing as there were a lot of us writers here, we had a serious amount of work to get through if we wanted to make it in time to get our homework done before lights out.

"Abby, Bellanie, May, Patty, Gabrielle, Thomas, Hunter, Wesley, and Zach, please proceed to the office immediately!"

All nine of us stood outside of the double doors leading to the office, where we were told to wait. The volunteer was the one to lead us here, though she seemed... Different. I didn't really dwell on that, nor did I dwell on the horrible feeling in my stomach, thinking it was just butterflies. A part of me, however, felt that it wasn't those pesky bugs.

It was like something bad was going to happen...

The feeling reminded me of churning waters, or the darkness within a cave, an unknown fear... Like you would drown and die within the unforgiving darkness. It was the evil we faced in our dreams.

The woman showed up again, a shrewd smile on her lips, her eyes reminded me of a sly and cunning fox, as she said politely, "Congratulations, authors, you will be published by our company! And your Senior Leader will get a job in our magazine once she's finished her studies! To celebrate, we'd like to interview you all! So please follow me!"

She lead us through the double doors, walking down a hallway, where nine doors awaited us, each had one of our names on them. "Please go through the door with your name, and once again, congratulations!"

For some reason, her smile seemed fake. It was like she was hiding something from us, and that something was a bad something...

We walked up to our doors, and after taking a deep breath of encouragement, walked into the rooms at the same time. A mixture of emotions surged through my body, excitement and happiness, but uncertainty and caution was present as well. This somehow didn't seem right, and I couldn't help but want to go back to my safe little cabin...

I looked around my surroundings, a chair behind a desk and laptop were before me. I walked up to the desk, my finger tips gliding over the dark wood, the smell was musky, it was like heaven to me. The room was slightly dark, almost like it was nighttime outside, which was perfect for me, that was when I got my ideas for characters and stories. A small smile graced the features on my face, and I sat in the seat, looking at the screen on the computer.

Several questions were on a Word Document, with instructions to answer each and every one of them. I found this weird, but decided to answer them. What was the harm in answering them? They were probably for the magazine the company published... I think...

 **What is your blood type?**

"Huh?" I mumbled out, my eyes squinting at the computer, looking at the question with confusion. Why would they need to know my blood type? I mean, I'm not Japanese, so it couldn't be the fortune/date thing... With a sigh, I answered the question.

 **A**

 **How long have you been writing for?**  
 **2-3 years**

 **Favourite genre?**  
 **Sci-fi, fantasy, romance, and drama**

 **First character you created?**  
 **Iroha Hanami**

I giggled to myself, finding it funny I named a character after a song I heard. I was such a weeb.

I continued answering the questions, and eventually got to the last one. They were mainly about characters and writing, though some were weird like the first one. It disturbed me that people wanted to know such personal information on me, but I guessed, since this magazine was published world wide, those questions were culturally okay to ask, and thought nothing of it... Fuck... God, why did I think like that?

 **What eight (8) fictional worlds would you want to visit the most?**

I blinked a few times, trying to sum it down to nine, though finding it rather difficult. I mainly read on and Wattpad, and really only wanted to visit anime world's, a few books were exceptions, they didn't specify though... I started typing...

 **No.6**

 **Vampire Knight**

 **Diabolik Lovers**

 **Deltora Quest**

 **Avatar**

 **Black Butler**

 **Dramatical Murder**

 **Naruto/Naruto Shippuden**

I saved the document, and leaned back into the chair, relaxing slightly. I looked at the Anime and books I wanted to go into, well... two books. I chuckled to myself, wondering what fictional worlds the others would want to visit. Patty always talked about The Hunger Games, so maybe she'd want to be in that world? No, as much as we'd think we could take on others, us pampered kids would die instantly!

A pop up on the laptop appeared, informing me that designers were going to get me ready for a TV interview. They got me in a beautiful outfit with a red jacket, the skirt a light grey and the rest of the outfit a mixture of light blues and white. I felt like a modern day princess, maybe even a magical school girl? Like Sailor Moon! Either way, I felt beautiful. They did my makeup and hair, styling it so that it had a slight curl to it, and took me into another room, pushing me in. I heard the door click as their left, them mumbling something I couldn't hear...

"What's going..."

A man pushed me into a seat, strapping me in by my wrists and ankles, before leaving as well. The feeling came back, only much, _much_ worse, and I started to hyperventilate as I looked around, trying to find a way out. I needed to calm down, or I'd never get out of here. As I started to calm a bit, a women in a lab coat walked into the room, holding a tray with a needle, what I presumed was different medicines, and a tablet. She placed the tray on a table next to me, smiling with pride.

The woman looked at whatever information was on the tablet, a shrewd smile on her lips. "Don't worry! We're not going to hurt you." The women chuckled, "I just need you to turn into your character."

"My what..." I choked out, trying to get away from the woman.

I watched in horror as she filled the needle up with a white substance, then, grab my arm, around my elbow, and put what ever it was in my blood system! I screamed, from both pain and fear, trashing around in my seat. I called out, for my parents and friends, and then I realised that the others were probably going through the same pain! I cried, my tears hot and almost burnt my skin, and it finally sunk in that no one was going to help me...

"Let me go! Please! I'll do anything!" My crying was obnoxious and loud, but I didn't care.

"Stop thrashing around, you're just making it hurt even more!"

"Stop! Please!"

She pulled the needle out, making me gasp before panting for my breath. My hair fell before my eyes, and my eyes widened when I saw its colour! White... It was white, like it had aged years and years. The woman injected another substance, this time it hurt my eyes... I screamed once more, and the process of her slowly changing my body with whatever chemicals she used continued five more times, all painful and frightening in some way or another. By the end of it, I gave up...

The man from before untied me, handed me my bag, and guided me to another room. I saw the others, and quickly recognised that they were the other authors... Their eyes looked glazed over, lifeless. It looked like they gave up, just like I did... I began crying again, clutching my bag with whatever was left of me, I just broke down, I couldn't take it!

A thought crossed my mind, making my crying even louder! May... I was the one that convinced her to come, and now look at what's happened! We were probably never going to see our friends or families again, we probably weren't going to even live to tell the tale. I'm such an idiot!

The room we were taken to had machinery everywhere, and in the centre, was what looked like a portal. They lined us up, and put a bracelet on our arms, though, like in The 100, they pierced our flesh, and we weren't able to take them off.

They shoved us towards the portal, laughing at our misery and fear. The others went first, and as their bodies disappeared, I heard them all scream, as if they were falling. Finally, it was my turn, and as I was shoved to the portal, I let one last tear slip, then, I was falling.

As I fell, I saw a city, but to me, it looked like a parasite, it seemed to be sucking all the life from everything around it. It was full of life and happiness, but everywhere else looked depressed and lifeless. It had beautiful gardens, whereas the land around it was full of trash and had no grass.

And it was at that moment I realised I was inside a book...


	2. These People Like To Grab Each Other

I screamed as I fell from the sky, watching as the portal to here disappear.

 _My only hope disappear..._

Turning my head to the side slightly, I saw I was falling towards the market area the people in West Block created. It was dirty, cold, and there looked to be lots of dead bodies lying around! If I survived the fall, I'd die from the diseases from the dead people here, that I knew for sure!

I breathed in, turning my gaze up again to try and calm myself, maybe if I relax everything would be okay? Well, I could only hope... even if it was a false hope... I brought my arms and legs towards my body, making myself smaller than I already was, and prepared for impact.

"Oof!"

I landed on someone, and from the sounds of it, the impact hurt them as much as it hurt me... I looked up to find myself sprawled across a niveous haired boy with crimson eyes. My face was as red as his eyes in seconds... If May knew about this, she would blackmail me with it!

"I-I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO-"

"You bitch!"

I looked up to find the barrel of an old rifle pointed inches away from my face, rust littering it here and there... Oh dear god, what have I done? What have I gotten myself into?!

"You two were helping those kids, weren't you?!" The man yelled, his spit landing on my face. "So now, you two can-" He blinked, leant in _real_ close to my face, and squinted as his beady little eyes scanned me, before a smirk made it's way upon his face. "Oh I know how you can repay me now, Missy, and you can repay for your little boyfriend or... whatever he is to you..."

I gulped, this didn't seem good.

"Stand up, or I'll shoot that pretty little head right off your shoulders," He turned to the white haired boy, and jerked the end of his gun up quickly, "you too, pretty boy."

We did as told, and the man circled around us, sizing us up. A crowd gathered around, muttering under their breathes, but from what I could hear, they were making bets on how we were gonna die... Then out of the blue the man with his rifle pinched my butt! I obviously squeaked and jumped from the touch, which earnt snickers from not only the old perverted shopkeeper, but the people who had gathered around! Especially from the men.

The shopkeeper leant in really close to my face again, making me blink to try and force the blush on my cheeks down. He all of a sudden gripped my left wrist, squeezing it tight, to the point it start hurting!

"Let go!" I yelled, trying to pull my arm away from him, but my efforts were fruitless...

"You can pay me back with your body..." He snickered, starting to pull me with him.

"Let her go!" The boy next to me kicked the man where the sun doesn't shine, making the shopkeeper fall to the ground as he held his crown jewels.

The boy grabbed my wrist, a lot more gentle than the shopkeeper, and ran off with me. We were suddenly pulled into an alleyway once the shopkeeper was out of sight, and I was glad, I _could not_ run any further! I was a writer! Not an Olympic Champion! Thank you very much.

We caught our breaths, and I turned my gaze to a woman with a voluptuous body, and tight fitting clothes, the smell of sex and sweat coming from her body. The alleyway she pulled us in smelt just like her, which was saying something, seeing as there's a dead body in here, two actually. One of the walls were beginning to crumble and barely had any paint on it.

The woman walked up to the boy, caging him between her chest and the wall behind him, caressing his face and twirling his hair in a sensuous way as she bit her bright red lips. "You have _such_ unusual hair, boy..." She said, then started leaning in. "Say... wanna have a little fun?"

 _'I have to stop this!'_

"W-w-w-what're you doing to my o-onii-chan (1)?!" I yelled, pointing at the obvious prostitute. She turned her gaze towards me, glaring when she saw me. "Do-do-d-don't you know? He's gay!" I yelled, my face as red as his.

"Ugh! God damnit! Not another one!" She yelled, stepping away.

"Sorry about that." A man with black hair in a small ponytail and silver eyes said, "but could you return him?" His gaze fell upon me. "And her..."

"Yeah! Onii-chan belongs to him!" I chimed in, my cheeks slightly red, I ran behind the man for protection, and poked my tongue out at the prostitute, which made her make an annoyed face.

She pushed the boy towards us, before flicking her hair behind her shoulder, and stuck her nose up high, "You? No wonder..." She sauntered up to the man, her hips swaying from side to side, "Fine, but I'm charging for saving them, _and_ it's gonna cost you double, seeing as there's two of them."

I stuck my tongue out at her again, which made her face red with rage.

"Keep that up, little girl, see what happens!"

"Oh~! I'm so~ scared~!" I giggled.

"Hmph!" Was the reply I got.

Before I could even open my mouth, the man grabbed the prostitutes chin and kissed her, I covered my face, which was red again, to save my innocence, whatever was left after I discovered the internet, that is...

The man whispered the the woman, "Keep the change..." Before walking away.

The boy who saved me from before grabbed my hand, and followed the man silently, hoping over the dead man in the alleyway...

There was a lot of grabbing going on...

I didn't know where we were, but I was glad to have someone to hold onto, whatever those scientists gave me still hurt, I just didn't notice it from the adrenaline running through my body when I was falling and running from crazy (not to mention perverted) shopkeepers.

The boy seemed to notice this, and turned to me slightly, "Are you okay...?"

The man stopped once he heard that sentence, and turned around, a frown on his face when he saw me. "Shion... You do realise that she isn't some stray cat you can pick up from the street! Why would you bring her along? She's only going to slow us down!"

"But Nezumi! She's just a little girl!"

At that, I kicked his shin. "I'm not a little girl! I'm fifteen!" I yelled, then clutched his arm, my legs feeling wobbly. "There goes the adrenaline..." I whispered to myself.

"Found ya!" A burly man with a beard said, cracking his knuckles. There was a man slightly behind him, with his hair greased back. "Thought that little stunt would count as payment?"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me..." I whined, which gained his attention.

"Oh?" He walked up to us, and leant in like the shopkeeper did, a hand to his chin as he inspected me. "This chick isn't half bad..."

"Half bad? She looks like she's an... whadya call 'em... idol!" The greaser smirked, "Give us a little service and we'll call it even." He went to hold and caress my cheek when Nezumi whacked it away, before punching the greaser, and turning on his heel to kick the bearded man.

"Run!" Nezumi yelled, speeding off ahead of Shion and I. Shion held my hand again, and we followed Nezumi, though I kept tripping, which made it harder to keep up. I looked back, hearing the greaser and bearded man yell at us to come back.

We made it all the way to a more structured area, the buildings here taller than at the market area from before, some were even skyscrapers, standing tall. There were a less amount of people here, and there were definitely no cars in sight! The whole place was man made, no trees or plants to be found...

Shion and I were panting to catch our breath, while Nezumi looked amused, until he realised I was with them... again...

"Shion... Why do you keep bringing her?" He asked, pointing at me. "You could have left her with those guys and your debt would have been paid!"

"But Nezumi, that's so mean!"

"Also..." I breathed in deeply, "isn't it _your_ debt?"

He just grunted in annoyance, then turned to Shion, "She's your responsibility now."

"Right..."

 _Why don't I have a say in this?_

"Well... guess you saved us again," Shion chuckled, "you talk about her like she's annoying when you saved her twice."

Nezumi turned his gaze towards Shion's, and shrugged, "Sorry, but I was saving myself." He stepped away from the wall he was leaning against, and looked up towards the building looming next to us. "At any rate, we're here."

Shion and I followed Nezumi's gaze, our heads cranked up to see the top of the building. It had cracks here and there, stains and marks from things I'd rather not know are from. Some of the windows were broken, others had their blinds shut and the lights off. All and all, it looked like something you'd see in an apocalypse movie...

Seeing as the elevators were broken, we had to take the stairs... Oh what joy... I was huffing and puffing, and I swear I could have been the next 'Big Bad Wolf' from _The Three Little Pigs_ , all the way to the top.

"What's wrong with you?" Nezumi asked, quirking an eyebrow at me.

"First..." Gasp. "World..." Gasp. "Child..." Gasp.

He nodded.

When we finally made it to our destination, I was thanking every godly deity I knew of, before I heard sounds that made me think there was a murder being committed in the room we were heading to. God damnit! Or Satan bless it! Either all...

We barged in, finding a screaming woman in nothing but her bra and underwear straddling a man and holding a knife, that was about to meet the old man's heart...

"Help me!" The man yelled once he saw us, gasping for breath.

"ARRRRR!" The woman yelled, "YOU LOWDOWN-"

Nezumi stepped in, taking the knife away from the woman and pulling her away from the old man. He seemed to be grateful, as he gently massaged his throat and sat up on the floor. Shion and I went over to him, making sure he was okay.

"WHAT THE _HELL_ ARE YOU DOING?!" The woman yelled out at Nezumi, struggling to get free.

"It's very dangerous to be swinging something like that around, ma'am." Nezumi said, kicking the knife towards us. I quickly picked it up and put it in my bag, not wanting the woman to find it and stab everyone to death... thirty seven times in the chest...

"LEAVE US ALONE!" The woman yelled, thrashing around.

"Um... Are you Rikiga-san...?" Shion asked as the woman continued to scream and make our ears bleed. "You used to be employed at a newspaper in Latch Building...?"

"Yeah, that's him." The woman began to smile sinisterly, I guess hoping we would kill him... "That's the name of the lazy, good-for-nothing! He used to be a reporter, but now he's the owner of a crappy porno rag looking to turn a profit for his booze!"

"You're the one that pitched a fit, because this 'good-for-nothing' wanted to break up with you!"

"I feel like Taylor Swift could turn this into a song..." I mumbled to myself.

The woman's eye twitched visibly, oh dear babah-jebus, nothing will save us now... "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAID YOU WANTED TO GET MARRIED IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

The old geezer turned his gaze away from the woman, "Well... like I said, some things came up and now I can't."

The woman's face turned red with rage as she continued to yell the older man's ear off, she didn't seem to notice Nezumi leave her side and walk up to the older man.

"Father? Is she going to be our new mother?" Nezumi's face was bright and excited, and I'm pretty sure I saw doki-doki/moe flowers around him.

The woman's face fell with realisation, "Fa... ther...?" She mumbled out, eyes as wide as saucers.

"Yup! We're his children!" He turned to Shion and I, "Right, Otouto (2), Imouto (3)!"

It took me a second, but I quickly recovered, "Hai (4), Onii-san!" And gave the woman a bright smile.

Thank god it was compulsorily to do all subjects for junior high schoolers back home, including drama... because otherwise I'd have sounded like I belonged inside a computer with a monotone voice.

The old man coughed, "Indeed, these are my children!" He coughed again, "And I've got to take them in now, so..."

"It's because our mother died, we had to travel a long way to get here you see, and will need a place to stay at." I looked down, thinking of Nagisa and Ushio and pretty much every anime Key Animations has made, making tears appear in my eyes, "It was her last wish for us to all see Papa again..."

The woman seemed taken back, and blinked slightly, tears in her eyes.

"Anyways, life's gonna get tougher now is all... And I wouldn't want to cause you trouble..." The old man said, nodding his head up and down slightly.

"I... I see..." The woman got up and took her jacket, "Then I suppose I'll break up with you. I'd rather not get involved with a middle aged man with kids anyways..." She ran off, yelling, "See ya! It was fun while it lasted!" And closed the door.

I sighed, that was intense...

"Geez..." The old man chuckled as he looked around the small apartment, "she really did a number on this place..." He turned towards Nezumi, a slight smile on his face, "You really helped me out. First. let me give you my thanks." As he got up, he continued, "But I can't say it was an act befitting a star of the stage, Eve."

"Oh...?" Nezumi questioned, "So you know me then?"

"I'm a fan!"

I was half tempted to cough out 'boy'...

"Eve? Is that your real name?" Shion asked, walking up to Nezumi.

"Hardly. It's my stage name." Nezumi replied.

Shion's eyes were wide as he continued, getting closer to Nezumi. "Then that! That means you're an actor of som-"

Before he could continue and attack Nezumi with more questions, Nezumi pushed his face away, his gaze locked onto Rikiga's. "I don't suppose you know a woman by the name of Karan?"

"Hm?" Rikiga turned to look at Shion, and walked up to him. "Karan...? You know Karan?" He flapped his arms around like a bird, almost animatedly, "You guys know Karan?"

"... She's my mother..." Shion said, making Rikiga's mouth practically drop to the floor. "I'm Shion, I'm Karan's son..."

He walked up to Shion, and held his face while he leant in, getting a better look. It was obvious that Shion wasn't comfortable with the close proximity Rikiga was to him. "I can see the resemblance..."

"Come this way!" Rikiga said, using a fingerprint system to open a secret door. He started asking us if we were hungry and what we wanted to eat or drink, ushering us in.

The room looked like it came from a mansion, with nice decorative plates and flowers that weren't dead. There was carpet under my feet, as well as an intricate looking rug. There was a coffee table between two lounge chairs, as well! I couldn't help but stare in awe!

Rikiga turned to look at me, "What about you?!"

"Huh...?" I asked.

"You two look exactly like each other!"

"Oh... Um... That's just coincidence, we met today..." I freaked out, not liking confrontation and just wanting to sit down and have a nice cup of tea wrapped up in a thick blanket like a Bellanie burrito of some kind with a good book in my hand... whilst it rained down in thick sheets...

(I think I just described heaven...)

"Oh..." He fetched us some tea, which was nice and warm, and went well with the pie he served.

"So... How does a guy like you know my mother?" Shion asked, leaning into the seat more in interest.

Rikiga began to cry as he looked at the letter Shion had, mumbling about how Shion's mother hadn't forgotten him. It touched my heart and I couldn't help but smile slightly as I watched him.

"You two were close?" Nezumi inquired, crossing his arms and leaning back into the couch.

Rikiga turned his head down, blushing slightly, "She turned me down when I asked her out..."

I giggled at the way he said that, trying to hide my amusement, however Nezumi didn't and laughed out loud. "That's not surprising..."

"You have a sharp tongue, Eve, better watch it."

"Just answer Shion's questions..." Nezumi glared back.

Rikiga handed Shion and Nezumi a picture, it had a man and woman standing next to each other. It was obvious that it was old, with the photo fading and the edges crinkled, but it was also obvious that it was taken care of.

"That's Karan and me." Rikiga said as Shion and Nezumi leant in, taking a better look at the picture. "She was still a student when she came to see me about a column I'd written."

This little bit of forgotten information sparked my interest. "Column?"

He nodded his head, "It was on No.6..." Rikiga explained. "No.6 had already begun to change by the time I had become a reporter..."

Rikiga began explaining about how he doubted the city was going to become a utopia, the strict rules, it was beginning to sound like the world the character I'd become lived in. Maybe I should change a few things...?

"Hope my ass!" Rikiga said, bringing me out of my reverie, "I'm sick and tired of hearing about the Holy City!"

"But can you say you aren't like that city at all?"

"Damnit Eve! There was no bigger fan of yours than me!" Rikiga yelled, glaring at Nezumi.

"Past tense?" Nezumi asked, tilting his head to the side a bit with a knowing smile on his lips like he enjoyed crushing the expectations people had of him.

"I'm not anymore," Rikiga sat on the seat on the other side of the coffee table, "You turned out to be an arrogant prick, I lost interest."

"Cynical much, old man?" Nezumi chuckled slightly, "But then again you won't get much with just lip service. A nice room like this and tasty food are hard to come by... I can't imagine you'd be able to afford it selling a few copies of dirty magazines..."

"What are you implying?" Rikiga asked, meeting Nezumi's gaze head on.

"You've found a nice alternative income, right?" Nezumi looked around the room, nodding, "I heard No.6 officials slip through, and you're pimping out girls to horny little No.6 officials." He smirked.

"Who told you that...?" Rikiga's gaze was dark, this was leading to something bad...

"A little dog, I suppose..." Nezumi said, shrugging. "You have a good eye for business. The people in No.6 need to go down and release. End result? You get to live in luxury."

Rikiga smirked, "You want a piece?"

"Hm?"

"No.6 is an awfully dull place, no beggars or whores allowed in." Rikiga explained, his smirk widening with each word that slipped past his mouth. "So they all come here to spread their wings a bit. They can have a good time with my girls, even find happiness reaffirming that they lived a privileged life."

"They enjoy themselves a bit, and then go back to their dull lives. But their limit knows no desires!" Rikiga laughed, "They keep piling on more requests!"

I turned to Shion slightly, he wasn't looking to good...

And then...

"I'm sure you could make quite the profit!"

All hell broke loose...


	3. What If I Told You You Were Fictional?

**A/N: Yeah I have literally no excuses for posting this so late...**

"You want me to whore myself out to your clients?" Nezumi asked, chuckling at the mere idea of it.

"Their appetites know no bounds..." Rikiga simply replied in turn, smirking at the boy haughtily like he had caught him in a mouse trap.

I turned to look at Shion, whose eyes were wide in silent horror and rage as they locked onto their next victim, his shoulders shaking though the others didn't say a thing as they were too busy insulting each other to notice the shit storm brewing within the boy. His fists clenched and unclenched repeatedly, his knuckles turning as white as his hair. Aw shit... This wasn't going to turn out good if the conversation continued on any longer... As I was about to cut in and stop the conversation, Rikiga signed his death certificate with his next idiotic comment...

"No need to act all pure and innocent."

I wasn't able to get a hold of Shion in time, as he pounced on Rikiga and started choking him out of rage and anger. It was pretty much the scene from before, where Shion was Rikiga's ex and started hitting him with with a cup, only Shion looked terrifying right now... As much as I wanted to step away from Shion's range, Nezumi and I struggled to pull Shion off of Rikiga, calming him down.

"That's enough, Shion!" Nezumi said, holding him back.

"Calm down!" I said in a soft voice, standing in front of Rikiga, "He's definitely sorry! Okay! Super sorry! So you can calm down now."

"Shion!"

The niveous boy blinked, finally snapping out of his fit of rage. I sighed from relief, along with Nezumi, as we realised Shion seem relatively fine now. He turned towards Nezumi, glaring at him.

"Why?!" He suddenly yelled, "Why aren't you angry?!"

"Angry?" Nezumi asked, quirking an eyebrow and earning a nod from Shion, "If I let stuff like that get to me, I'd be pissed 27/7." Nezumi said with an annoyed sigh as he moved his arms from their pacifying gestures to cross over his chest.

That didn't seem to be the right answer for Shion, his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, he looked so upset to hear a reason like that. The boy breathed in deeply and yelled out angrily, "Idiot!"

"Why am I the idiot?" Nezumi said, not expecting a reaction like that at all.

"You're an idiot! He wasn't just teasing you! So don't say you're used to it!" Shion said, tears forming in his eyes from frustration.

"Shion..." I said, my shoulders slumping down, it was breaking my heart to see him crying like that...

"Geez Shion, don't cry!" Nezumi said, obviously not knowing how to deal with a crying Shion. Oh this gives me an idea for a story... Heheheh... "Let's go home..."

At this, I was slightly confused, I couldn't exactly say, 'what about me'? That'd not only be rude but also self centered! They didn't explicitly say I was allowed to tag along, did they? Oh god! What was I gonna do if they didn't take me along with them? I had no money or connections! I'd never had a job, so I had no experience in a working field! I have nothing to eat. I had no home to go to! Hell! I didn't even know _how_ to get home, or where I was for that matter... Was I going to have to sell my body out to make money and ends meet? Oh god! No! No no no no no! I didn't want to live like that! This's gotta be a dream, right? A horrible dream that I'll wake up from any moment now!

Right...?

When I didn't walk out with them due to my anxiety, Shion turned towards me.

"Aren't you coming...?" He asked, making me brighten instantly! The fear of what I'd have to do to survive in this world.

I nodded, my anxiety melting like candied honey as it left my body, "Coming!" I said a little too quickly for my tastes.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Rikiga said, turning towards us, "You looked just like Karan when she'd get mad!" He had a desperate look in his eyes, "Let me take care of you! I'm sure Karan would want it to be that way!"

We turned towards him, looking at him with pity, before we actually saw what had happened to the room... The table was turned onto its side from Shion flipping it in his rage, the lounge chair Nezumi, Shion, and I were sitting on was on its back as well, most likely from us jumping up so quickly to get Shion off of Rikiga.

Shion sighed, a look of guilt laced in his eyes, then started cleaning the place up. Both Shion and Nezumi put the chair back and the table up right, whilst I picked up the broken shards and pieces of the plates that had fallen due to Shions rage. It hadn't been too long into us cleaning the room that Shion had found a picture of a group of people. We all gathered around the picture, curious to get a look at it. Rikiga sighed with fondness and longing, you could tell how old the man was within that moment.

"That was the last photo of me in No.6..." He explained, a soft and subtle smile graced the features of his face, the man breathed in deeply and exhaled through his mouth heavily.

"Who's this man?" Nezumi asked, pointing to one in a lab coat and glasses, his voice cold.

"Huh? Who was he..." Rikiga started, pondering on the thought as he held onto his chin. "I think he mentioned being in the biology research institution...?" Rikiga explained, feeling a little doubtful in his answer. "Why? You know him, Eve?"

"I think so..."

"How?" Shion asked, looking at Nezumi with wonder and concern.

"He's the man that named me..." His voice was devoid of emotion, but there was an underlining of... something that was foreign, and most certainly not a good foreign. I just couldn't put my finger on it...

He walked away before we could question him any further...  
***

Shion had been badgering and pestering Nezumi on the way to their place nonstop, his relentless assault of questions made me realise why Nezumi would be constantly annoyed by them. Shion was exactly like a two year old watching a movie and asking 'why' with each action and decision the characters made. At first it was cute, but after awhile it got a bit annoying...

"How long have you been living here?" Shion continued as we walked down the stairs to enter their place, "You weren't raised here, right? Where were you born...?"

Nezumi turned towards Shion, glaring at him slightly with annoyance.

"Ah... I'm sorry..."

"If you plan on hanging around for a while, do something about that nosiness." Nezumi said, walking inside. "It's pissing me off how you have to stick your nose into anything and everything."

"I'm not being nosy!" Shion explained, "I'm just curious!"

"That's called being _nosy_!"

Shion was about to retort with something, and as much as I wanted to watch these two fight like an old married couple, it was raining, and I was freezing in my mini skirt!

"Let's go inside! It's cold, so let's eat something to warm up! How about I cook?" I asked, even though all I knew how to cook was one pot stew...

I should probably do something about my limited knowledge in cooking...

Nezumi nodded and we walked in, the small room looking quant. There was a dusty chair sitting next to a little pot to cook with, a couch with an old and worn blanket thrown over it and a small pillow. Against the wall was a bed with a pillow and blanket, it looked extremely comfortable! There was a piano next to us against the wall, as well as a stool to use when playing. I'd definitely play it later! But what got me was the miniature library Nezumi had.

Upon spotting the wide range and assortment of books, I rushed in, kicking the nonexistent dirt off the ground and scaring the little mice away from my path, running my hand over the spines of the books in their little library! It was definitely small, and had room to grow, my family definitely had more books, seeing as our library took up most of our living room. Nezumi and Shion had so many books, some classics like _The Magic Faraway Tree_ or _The Wishing Chair_ and some a little more modern like _Lockie Leonard Human Torpedo_ and even _Dorothy Must Die_! And then my eyes spotted _Romeo and Juliet_.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me..." I mumbled, looking at the offending book, or rather play, in disdain.

It wasn't anything personal, it was just... I don't think being introduced to Shakespeare in a high school setting was the best way to do so. The unit was boring, Romeo was just plain creepy, and who the fuck in their right mind recommends faking your _death_ to a prepubescent girl so that she can be with her 'one true love'...? By the way, they decide to get married the second time they meet.

Fucking _Twilight_ was a better love story than _Romeo and Juliet._

"Something not to your liking, ohime-sama (1)?" Nezumi asked, mocking me.

"I get Shakespearean plays and pieces are classic, and I respect that, but I kinda wish his stories would just die like him..."

"Oh really? You're probably jealous because you can't even string an articulate sentence or even write a story that would entertain children."

Shots fired.

Shots were definitely fired.

Before I could clip him up the side of his head, an idea popped up in my head. "I ran up the stair case in the house, taking two at a time, desperately hiding from him. My heart thumping in my chest loudly, to the point I thought he would hear..." I started, thinking off the top of my head. "Hiding in the closet, I held my breath, hearing him walk into the room I was in."

"The floorboards squeaked under his weight, and I heard him walk up to my hiding spot. Calming my raging heart, I jumped out and slashed him with my knife, laughing hysterically as he cried. The police were too late when they came."

"So you can talk the talk and walk the walk..." Nezumi said, looking slightly amused and surprised.

"That was amazing! How did you do that- wait... we don't even know your name!" Shion said, eyes widening at his rudeness.

"It's, erm..." I stopped myself from saying my real name, and brought the bracelet on my arm up in my line of sight. What if No.6 was in on this too? If I said my real name, they could find Nezumi and Shion, and I'm sure they'd be killed... "Call me Iroha... Or Iro for short." I said, looking up at the two of them. They had somehow changed how I looked to look like the character, so I might as well and call myself that...

"What's with the bag, by the way." Nezumi asked, nodding towards it, "You attract so much attention with it."

I looked down at the bag I'd been holding ever since the scientists gave it to me. It was cute, definitely cute! It was pink, and had a handle to hold at the top, that I'd been holding all this time, and what looked like detachable handle to turn it into a shoulder bag. There were frills made out of a leather material, and to open the bag to had to undo the buckles on it that were shaped into hearts.

How I hadn't noticed the bag was beyond me...

"They just gave it to me..." I explained, there was no other way to explain without telling the truth. "I didn't really have a choice in the matter..."

"Who gave you the bag?" Shion asked, taking a step closer to me.

I turned my gaze up, my expression serious. "Shion, Nezumi, what would you do if I told you I'm from the future?" I asked, getting ready to answer the quick fire questions Shion had for me. They looked at each other, concern and confusion lacing their expressions.

"How far into the future?" Shion asked, turning to look at me again.

"Only a few years." I replied. It was the truth. Technically...

"How's No.6?" Nezumi asked, "Is it gone, or still standing?" It was obvious that he wanted to know if his enemy was alive, or if his efforts in destroying No.6 would be fruitless.

"What are you talking about, there is no such thing as No.6, the Holy City, in the future, though there is a book on it. I'm reading it." I said, recalling that I had the light novel on my wattpad account. If I was being completely honest, I started reading it when I found out that Shion and Nezumi do the frickle frack in it... am I a bad person because of that...?

"How different is the future to now?" Shion asked, sitting in the old chair.

"Our technology isn't as advanced as it is in No.6." I began to explain. "Where I'm from, we have countries and the cities aren't corrupt. We're free to leave the country, and are able to contact others without worrying the government is watching our every more."

"I live in a place _before_ No.6."

They stared at me with shock, seeming confused.

"What if..." I paused and took a deep breath. "What if I told you you were fictional?" I finished.

 **A/N: Just a heads up though, I'll be doing Nano this year, but luckily I have a few chapters prewritten!**


	4. Finally! Someone Realised I Was Insane!

They both stared at me for the longest time, none of us saying anything at all. The tension was high, to the point where we were drowning in it, you'd be able to cut it with a butterknife. It was like time had frozen, and not in the 'Let it go' sense... Nobody said a thing, letting the information sink in.

Nezumi snickered, breaking said silence and gaining both Shion and myself's attention, before it grew into a full on hysterical and insane laughter, where he was hitting the couch he sat on, desperately gasping for air as his face began to turn red. "That's gold!" Nezumi said, gasping again, "You'd get a job at the theatre with that act!"

"Nezumi..." Shion started, turning to the mouse boy, his tone was that of a wife who was trying to shut up their husband. "This's serious!"

"Don't pour water on me again!" Nezumi said through his laughter!

I ship it...!

"You're insane if you think I'd believe you!" Nezumi continued, falling on his side and hitting the couch even more. He finally stopped, his laughter dying down, then walked out the door, grabbing his jacket and scarf, snickering every now and then, leaving Shion and I to stare at the closed door he left from.

The two of us blinked from complete and utter shock.

Twice.

After a while, I snapped out of the afore mentioned shock, and was finally able to speak. "He thinks I'm insane... doesn't he...?" I mumbled to myself, rubbing my face and sitting on the old bed. It creaked from my weight. "Finally, someone realised I was..." I joked more towards me than anyone else, chuckling slightly to myself. It was funny to me, okay!

Shion turned towards me, concern lacing his expression, "Are you alright?" He asked, walking up to me and sitting next to me.

I brought my face away from my hands, looking up at the niveous haired boy, before nodding with a sigh, a small smile gracing the features of my face, "I'm fine. Actually, I'm surprised you even believe me." I said, standing up and going to rummage through the food Nezumi and Shion had, going about my way to cook one pot stew.

"When I was a student they made us study everything until we were twelve, from then on we would have been allowed to choose what we wanted to study." Shion explained, "One of the things I studied when I was about eight was space and time, and it was hinted at that there were other dimensions, so it's not that hard to believe."

I nodded, "The 'Other Worlds Theory', right?"

Shion hummed, "Yeah, that's the one."

Finally finding some meat and veggies to cook with, I turned towards the coffee table to place them on, they were obviously on a plate. "You're not gonna ask a lot of questions?" I asked, turning to Shion for a moment, before going to cut some carrots.

"I have so many, I don't know what to ask..." Shion chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish smile.

"How about the one that's nagging you the most?" I asked, putting the meat in the pot, letting it brown for a bit, before adding onions.

By the time Nezumi came back, I'd answered nearly all of Shion's questions and explained I was an aspiring writer, and that there were probably others like me out there. I told him the exact differences between my reality and his, from the history to cultural norms and current events that were happening. He seemed really interested, and when Nezumi stepped through Shion asked his final question.

"Why are you here?"

Nezumi closed the door rather loudly when Shion finished.

I looked down, gathering my thoughts and figuring a way to answer, and breathed in some courage, "I went to a Teen Writers Camp, and the company hosting it lied to the group I was in, telling us they were going to publish our work, but..." I breathed in shakily, "it turns out we were just part of their twisted experiments..."

"And what's worse, my family don't know, I haven't been able to contact them yet, and they won't recognize me! I look like the first character I created now...!" My knuckles were white by the time I'd finished, I was desperately trying to keep the tears in. I hated crying... it made me feel weak and horrible, and I hated how my throat hurt as well!

Shion rubbed my back in a soothing manner, telling me it would be okay. I finally calmed down, luckily without shedding any tears. Shion turned towards Nezumi, and stood up, a serious expression placed on his face, "Nezumi, I really think you should listen to Iro's explanation!" He encouraged, "I know you'll believe her!"

Nezumi looked towards me for a moment, then turned to Shion again, "Like I'd believe an insane person."

I was about to retort something back at him, when a syringe landed in my hands, making me blink as I looked at it. The liquids hue would change, first red, then going through different colours until it turned purple, and did so for other colours. I shivered at the horrid, frightening, and fresh memory of having something exactly like that sticking in my skin, not to mention multiple times! Vaccinations are gonna be so much fun when I get back home.

... _if_ I get back home...

I was about to throw it away, when there was a buzzing coming from my bag. It continued, and sounded familiar, before stopping for a few seconds and starting again. This happened until I realised why that sound was familiar, and I went searching through the bag. I found it weird that things like electric guitars, katanas, my laptop, a mirror, and other things that were seriously weird were inside it, or even able to be held in it, considering the bag was tiny, but finally found my phone! I didn't check the caller ID and just answered the stupid thing.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice desperate. This could be my last hope and chance to get back home!

"Ah! Seems I've finally found the right number..." A woman's voice said, laughing slightly, I could hear her smirk on the other line. "Remember me?"

My eyes widened when I realised who she was. "You're the..."

"Put the phone on speaker, so we can prove you aren't entirely insane." The woman said, waiting for me to do as told. Once I had, I placed my phone on the worn out coffee table, along with the syringe, and the woman started talking. "So, Nezumi, was it? Let me get this straight..." She paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts, "You're saying that my experiment is insane?"

"Experiment...?" He whispered, as if testing the word. It seemed awkward, the way Nezumi said experiment, I couldn't really explain why though. It just... was?

"Yes, experiment." She finalised, I imagine she nodded. "My name's Selina, and no, I wasn't a teenage witch. I'm the one who brought the writer to your world." I heard her walking around, it sounded like she had high heels on, and then started typing something on a computer, before something that sounded like a printer started doing whatever it was programmed to do, I couldn't tell if it was copying or printing...

"So let me get this straight." Nezumi said, sitting on the couch and leaning towards the phone slightly, "You're wanting to tell me that I'm a fictional character?"

"Well... to me, yes." Selina said, "The author that 'created' you just had a vision into your world. Things like books, movies even, are just visions into another world that could have been ours, and the people that write or share their visions just call their visions book and/or movies."

"My scientific team just discovered this, and realised that some authors, if the right D.N.A is awakened and, if need be, changed slightly, are able to, quite literally, turn into their characters, no matter the gender. They'd become the ultimate weapon, we'd be able to stop wars with these kids! Get help to those in dire need of it! The camp was just a setup to test and see who were capable to do this, and the girl before you has just transformed into one of her many characters."

More typing was heard, then Selina sipping at what I presumed was coffee, "God I need a holiday..." She groaned out. "Ugh... I think I'm coming down with a cold..."

"I wish I could bitch slap you..." I mumbled, my fingers twitching slightly at the urge. This woman forced me to take part in her experiments, turned me into my character, all without my permission, and this bitch was complaining about coming down with a goddamn, mother fucking cold?

"I heard that." Selina said, "Anyway, the contents in that syringe need to be in your body sooner rather than later, or you'll die Be-"

"Iro!" I shouted, cutting her off.

"Whatever, 'Iro', as I was saying, if you don't, you're gonna die, painfully might I add." Selina explained to me, "The medicine in the syringe will make your body stable, and able to take the changes your body will take on."

I looked at the syringe, cringing at the thought as I bit my lip, I seriously didn't want to do this, and I had a good reason to not want to as well. I sighed, and picked it up.

"Put the syringe up to your neck, it'll be easier to get the medicine into your bloodstream." Selina advised, it sounded like she was stacking paper on her side.

I held the syringe up to my neck, getting ready to put whatever was inside it in my bloodstream, my hand shaking to the point I thought I'd miss. I finally inserted the needle of the syringe, flinching at the pain, and slowly pushed the plunger to put the chemicals in my body, my eyes stinging from unshed tears and a burning pain in them. I pulled the syringe away once the content was in my body, and opened my eyes that I hadn't noticed were closed so tightly.

"What's the colour of her eyes?" Selina asked.

"They're going through different colours..." Shion said in awe, making me blink at him.

 _Uhh... What?_

"Now they're red." Nezumi said, "Iro and Shion could be siblings, they look so alike."

"Good, that's what the information says on my screen..." Selina said, "Oh, and Shion, before you ask, when it does happen, Iro, the character, has eyes that change when she wants them to."

"What do you mean...?" Shion asked from confusion, though that made sense, my characters were complex and an explanation like that wasn't even the tip of the iceberg.

"Iro...?" Selina said, sighing.

"It's just something that tells others that're like her what she is." I explained as I played with my nails, blushing a bright red. I'd always get embarrassed when I talked about my stories, I couldn't help it... "She's supposed to be a shapeshifter."

"Oh..." Shion said, looking down.

"Hmm... I feel like I'm forgetting something that I need to tell you..." Selina mumbled, tapping her nails on a hard surface. "Whatever! I would remember if it was important!"

"If this has to do with me then I'm guessing it's important!" I exclaimed, glaring at my phone.

"I'm getting a bit of hostility over here, so could you just take it back a notch?" She mocked.

"Well, as much fun this was, I need to get going. There's a lot more research to be done, and I need to make your new medicine, too." Selina said, it sounded like she stood up. "See ya!"

And with that, she hung up on us...

My eyes traveled over to Nezumi, "Believe me _now_?" I asked, leaning in closer, and taking my phone, turning it off and putting it in my bag.

"Um... yeah..." Nezumi said, looking away.

I turned my attention to the stew, Shion and I had left it to simmer and cook for a bit, though it seemed ready now. I smiled to myself and walked over to it, the stinging in my eyes fading away, and lifted the lid from the pot, breathing in the delicious smells.

"So..." I started, "who wants dinner?"


	5. Perks of Being a Midget

Shion and I were washing the dogs, thoroughly might I add, while Inukashi kept yelling at us to hurry up. Though I'm grateful she- um I mean _he_ let me help out and gave me a job myself, though the closest thing I got to washing a dog was washing my nintendog when I was little. Which I was bad at...

I was a terrible Nintendogs owner...

"Wash faster, damnit! There's still a bunch of dogs left!" Inukashi yelled, annoying me. "You're both spending forever on one dog! The sun'll set before you even finish _half_!"

"We're washing the dogs as fast as we can, idiot!" I yelled, pointing to the great dane I had just finished drying.

"Don't call me an idiot! I'm your boss!" He yelled, pointing his thumb to himself.

"But you rent these dogs as blankets, right?" Shion asked, washing a huge dog that had fallen asleep. "So we should be sure they're clean!"

I started washing another dog, only this time smaller, I think a long haired chihuahua, and splashed it with a bucket of water, which made it run away. I chased after it, diving to catch it. Thank god Inukashi gave me some clothes to wear while washing the dogs, otherwise my clothes would have been ruined! I carried the chihuahua with me to where Shion was, and rubbed the chihuahua with soapy water until it looked like an ugly drowned rat.

"It doesn't matter! Just half ass it! It'll be fine." Inukashi exclaimed, waving Shion's suggestion away. "My customers are all as dirty as strays themselves."

"You shouldn't talk about your customers like that." Shion said, rubbing the dog he had been washing dry before letting it walk off.

"What are you?" Inukashi asked.

"Your mum." I answered, laughing.

"How'd you know what I was gonna say?" Inukashi asked, staring at me intensely. The onomatopoeia chii showing up in big bright hiragana letters? Sounds? Either way, I stared at it back, dubiously.

"Um... because I'm immature and like replying to things with 'your mum' or 'your face'." I said, saying it slowly since I was kinda confused... Why would you ask that?

We continued washing the dogs in silence, Shion and I washing them properly, while Inukashi just watched us. He kept staring at Shion, though seeming to be slightly absent minded, like he was thinking about something really hard. After a while I started humming, the silence was killing me.

Finally, Inukashi spoke up. "Why?"

Shion and I looked up at Inukashi, confused. What was he asking about? Inukashi turned and looked Shion straight in the eyes, his own serious. "Why shouldn't I badmouth my customers?"

"Because they're human, like us."

Inukashi's eyes widened for a bit, before he started laughing hysterically, making some of the sleeping dogs wake up. " _Human?_ " He laughed out, "You seriously believe that Shion? I've never heard anyone say that before!" Inukashi walked up to us, specifically in front of Shion. "Then my dirty customers and the brats that come scoop water from here are the same as us?" Inukashi asked.

"That's right." Shion said, looking dead serious.

" _You're_ the same as _me_?"

"That's right." Shion nodded.

"The people in _No.6_ are the same as _us_?" Inukashi asked in a condescending way, not seeming to believe Shion thinking we were all the same.

"That's right."

Inukashi glared darkly at Shion for a bit, studying his body language to gage if the niveous haired boy was lying about his opinion on the matter, before sighing and walking away.

"You're done for."

He hopped up onto the frame of a building, swinging his legs back and forth.

Shion looked up at where Inukashi was sat, wiping some sweat away from his forehead, "Huh?"

Inukashi sighed, leaning on his right arm a little, "I can't wrap my mind around why Nezumi puts up with you..." He turned his gaze up, looking at the sky. "Naive idiots who are all lip service... Nezumi can't stand those..." Inukashi said, turning to lock his gaze on Shion's. Then turned his gaze to me. "Not to mention pampered princesses..."

"I didn't choose the impractical outfit, it was given to me! Well... more like 'forced onto me'..." I explained as I started washing another dog, bringing my hands up to protect my face from the foam and soapy water the dog was shaking everywhere.

"Oh... well, what about that bracelet? You refused to take it off!" Inukashi jabbed, pointing to the thick piece of... well, whatever the thing was made of.

I looked down at it for a second, "It's not that I don't _want_ to take it off, I just _can't_." I explained, meeting Inukashi's gaze.

"Oh yeah? How come?" He sneered, glaring at me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes at him, he was such an annoying brat sometimes. In all honesty, I had no idea how I was gonna explain it was literally impossible for me to take the stupid thing off.

'Yes, well this weird ass lady said she'd make me a writer and I got tricked into having this (again, forcefully) put on my wrist and it, like, _is stuck in my skin!_ '

Yes, that'll go down well.

"Um... Let's just say I was tricked into putting it on."

He looked at me like I was an idiot, knowing full and well that wasn't the whole story. He grunted in return, crossing his arms over his chest like a child having a temper tantrum.

It was another while until any of us spoke again, and I could tell Shion was practically dying to ask a question, more specifically about Nezumi. He was more distracted and wasn't paying as much attention and care he was before while washing the dogs. It was bugging him, to say the least.

"How long have you and Nezumi been friends?" Shion turned towards Inukashi, who stared at him for a moment.

Another passed before Inukashi started cracking up, laughing! " _Friends?_ What a load of _shit_! Only an idiot would want to be friends with _that_ heartless bastard!" He exclaimed. "He only comes around when he wants information! I give it to him and he pays me. That's all." Inukashi turned to look at Shion, then turned his gaze for a bit, blinking a few times and then sighing.

"Well... I sometimes have him sing for me." He turned his gaze to avoid Shion's as a blush began spreading across his cheeks from embarrassment.

Shion looked up at him curiously, batting his eyes a few times. He shifted in his seat, sitting crossed legged. "Sing?" He asked, tilting his head to the side a bit.

"When one of the dogs dies..." Inukashi started, rubbing the back of his head, "It's fine if I wake up one morning and they've drifted off in the night. But for those that are suffering from sickness or wounds..." Inukashi sighed softly, sadness lacing his voice as tears welled in his eyes. "It's tough." He shrugged his shoulders.

"In cases like that, I have him sing to them. I dunno the name of the song... but it's kind of like... how can I put it...? I'm not sure, it's just..." Inukashi sighed again, seeming to give up.

"What would you compare it to?" Shion asked, smiling up at Inukashi, shocking the young man.

"Huh?"

"His song! His voice!" Shion explained, smiling brightly like the sun, "What would you compare it to?"

I turned my gaze from Shion to Inukashi, watching his reactions. He seemed to think about for a second, then a small smile graced the features of his face as he looked out to the horizon and pointed out to it. "The wind... The wind... blowing from far away..." Inukashi said, bring his hand back towards him. "His song carries off souls that are struggling, unable to move on... Like a wind scattering flowers... He frees the soul from its mortal confines..."

"Sort of poetic in a way..."

"No matter how much pain they're in, any dog that hears his voice will close its eyes and grow quiet, but the quietness only means they're no longer breathing." Inukashi explained, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Like the wind...?" Shion repeated, looking down for a bit, a frown on his face as he pondered on the thought.

Inukashi crouched down and started patting one of the dogs close to him. "That's what happened when my mother died..."

"Your mother's dead?"

"She was a dog."

Shion gasped quietly, his eyes widening slightly in surprise.

"A dog raised me..." Inukashi started, lightly scratching a dog's snout, "as a baby, I was abandoned here, but my mother kept me warm through the cold night... fed me her milk like I was her own..." Inukashi smiled warmly as he remembered his mother.

"But she was a dirty mutt!"

I turned around and saw Nezumi sitting on some rubble like it was his throne and he was an almighty king, his smirk ever present as he jumped down. I stood up and walked up to him, I might be smaller in size, but that didn't mean I was afraid to speak my mind.

"Say that again." I dared, glaring up at Nezumi.

He quirked an eyebrow up, then laughed in my face, "She was a dirty mu-"

He never got to finish his sentence as he collapsed to the ground, holding his sides and stopping himself cry like a little bitch from me kicking him where the sun doesn't shine.

There are _so many_ perk to being a midget.

"Oh that felt so good!" I exclaimed, laughing as Nezumi glared up at me from the ground.

He sweeped around, knocking my feet out from under me, and I gasped as I fell to the ground, screaming like a little girl and landing on my back. I groaned from the pain, hearing Nezumi laugh at me, before he turned his gaze from me to Inukashi.

He sauntered up to where we were washing the dogs, his hands stuffed far in his jacket pockets. Inukashi, seeming to still be mad at Nezumi, stood up and glared at him. "What was that about me mother?!"

"Don't get so mad." Nezumi said, "or kick me, apparently midgets are good at that..." He added as an afterthought.

"It's because we're the perfect height!" I called out, unable to keep my comment to myself.

"What's going on here, anyway? Telling Mr. Oblivious and Little Miss Princess your life story?" Nezumi asked as he cocked his head to the side, "That isn't like you."

"Why're you here anyway? If you're here to pick up Shion and Iro, you're early." Inukashi smirked, pointing at Nezumi with an accusing finger. "Don't _tell me_ you got worried about them!" He chuckled.

"Pick them up? Don't make me laugh!" Nezumi assured, "I was only checking to see if they were any help to your _fine_ establishment." He continued, adding emphasis for 'fine'.

He finally stopped walking as he stood in front of Inukashi.

I walked up to stand next to Shion, watching the scene before us play out.

"Somehow I doubt that." Inukashi denounced, glowering up at the taller boy.

Where Shion and I were, it looked like a little chihuahua barking and growling at a great dane, who knew he was bigger and stronger, which obviously wouldn't end well for the chihuahua... The dogs started growling at Nezumi when they sensed their master's agitation, being the faithful dogs they were.

"Hamlet!" Shion exclaimed with a smile next to me, looking at the mouse on his hand. When did it get there? "Y-you came, too!"

"Hamlet?" I questioned, quirking an eyebrow up at Shion, who flushed up from embarrassment. I wanted to pinch his cheeks! He's so cute!

"Hamlet...?" Nezumi repeated in disbelief.

Shion looked up at Nezumi, "I call him that because he likes listening to Hamlet and other plays by Shakespeare." Shion explained with a fond smile gracing the features of his face.

"Don't name my rats!" Nezumi exclaimed, looking a little awkward.

"You refused to give them names, so..." Shion started. The other rats showed up, making Shion bright up even more. "Hey, Cravat! Tsukiyo!"

The look on Nezumi's face... Oh my god! I think I died trying not to laugh! I obviously failed, and burst out laughing. My face ended up red and I fell to the ground as I pointed at Nezumi, then hit the ground and held my side to stop from bursting.

"OH MY GOD! Y-YOUR FACE! IT'S JUST LIKE 'DEFAQ?!" I continued to cackled like a dying witch, sighing and wiping away from tears of joy, before snickering every now and then.

At this point, Nezumi looked a little red in the face from me laughing at him, coughing into his fist and averting his eyes. Aww...! He's shy!

"Shion, care to explain why you called the rats Cravat and Tsukiyo?" I asked, turning to face said boy.

"Cravat is a deep fried pastry, and his fur is the same colour!" Shion started, earning a squeak from the small mouse. "I named this one Tsukiyo because he reminds me of a moonlit night!"

Nezumi sighed, before pinching the bridge of his nose, "Talking to you gives me the worst headache..." Then started walking away.

"It's because you're so irritable..." Shion mumbled, looking down at the mice in his hands.

Nezumi quickly turned around, glowering at Shion, "And why do you think I'm so irritated?! You're the one who's..." His eyes widened as he turned slightly to look at Inukashi, before he sighed and walked off without another word.

"Ah? N-Nezumi!" Shion yelled, looking half tempted to run after Nezumi.

"Shion..." Inukashi started, staring off at the general direction Nezumi was going. "Are you two always like this?"

"Oh I can answer that question!" I said, "They fight like an old married couple, sometimes I think they should get married already."

Shion flushed up from my comment, looking at Nezumi, before turning to look at Inukashi. "Why d'you ask?"

"Because I've never seen him this way..."

Oh... oh shit, I forgot about the next episode...


	6. Autopilot

I sat by myself near the stove with a cup of hot soup, an old, but warm, blanket wrapped around me to keep the slight chill at bay as I waited for Shion to return with Nezumi. If I remember correctly, we're at about episode four or five, meaning Inukashi was going to try and jump Nezumi.

I took another sip from my cup, the mice gathering around me, deep in thought. What if my presence changes some canon events in the series? What if Shion gets hurt whilst looking for Nezumi, or Nezumi gets hurt and Shion can't find him...

I knew I was being paranoid, but they've been gone for a while now...

I sighed, thinking a book would be the best way to distract myself. I placed my cup on the coffee table softly, and walked up to the slightly dusty bookshelves, my blanket wrapped around me tightly and trailing on the ground behind me. I traced my fingers over the old, used, and frayed books, it vaguely crossed my mind that I loved the smell of dead trees, before I heard an urgent knock on the door...

My head whipped around as a slight gasp slipped past my lips, and I watched the door cautiously. Nezumi and Shion wouldn't knock, they'd just walk right in... Whoever it was, knocked again, though it seemed like they were agitated or desperate.

I blinked slowly, wondering if I should open the door, when they stopped knocking. I shrugged to myself and turned to pick up a book with the title _Lady, Go Die_ , when I dropped it from the surprise of hearing the person banging on the door, only louder this time. I cussed under my breath and picked up the book, put it back in its place and decided to go answer the door.

As I opened it, a woman was about to knock on the door with her right hand again, her mouth open in what I could only assume to call out. She was in a navy blue winter coat, black leggings with a striped pattern that suited her figure well, clean heeled boots, with a black book bag slung on her shoulder casually. She looked like she didn't even belong in West Block...

The woman turned her gaze down to my height, and blinked a few times from what I could only guess was confusion, her smile twitching slightly before she patched up her facade and smiled down at me in an irritated manner, like you would to a child that annoyed you and wouldn't listen.

"Oh... Hello!" She started, bringing her hand down and clasping it with her other in front of her. "I didn't know Eve had a little sister!"

Sister?

Me?

With my white hair?

"Um... I don't know if you've noticed, but 'Eve' and I look nothing like each other." I explained awkwardly, "We're not related."

"Oh... I see... Well, um... is he home?" She asked, pushing her way inside and past me. She looked around, quickly finding her answer, but nonetheless looked towards me to answer, her smile twitching every now and then.

"Uh, no." I riposted, blinking at the weird lady.

"Oh? But he said he'd be here, I'm supposed to help him with-"

"With what?" I interjected quickly, not wanting to hear her excuses. This woman was just plain _creepy_. Simple as that.

But oh boy does this she have it bad...

She sighed, "Look, I just want to help Eve, and you're making this very _difficult_!" She started yelling at the end of her sentence.

"Listen here, bitch! He's obviously not here, so why don't you-"

"How _dare_ you call me a-a _bitch_!" She yelled, breathing in deeply and saying the word 'bitch' awkwardly, like it was her first time swearing at all... Honestly it was kinda funny. "I've been nothing but polite to you, and you go ahead and insult me!"

"Polite? You barged into someone else's house, make excuses and now you're yelling at me!" I returned, glaring at the woman in front of me.

This lady needed to leave, ASAP. Was she part of the story? No... I never remember reading about her. She must be here because of me then, because of my presence... Should I ask Selina about this? Does Selina know about it? Did she know it would happen? That new characters would be introduced if I went to another world?

"This is _your_ fault! You're the reason why Eve hasn't been to the theatre lately! You're the reason why I was kicked out!" The woman yelled, panting to catch her breath, her hair falling in her face and making her look creepy, like a witch or ex-wife...

She clenched and unclenched her fists, breathing in deeply to calm herself as she started to slowly walk up to me, the look in her eyes told me I was in danger... I matched her step for step as I went backwards, hitting the bookshelf with a light bump and wincing from the pain. I turned to look behind me, then at the woman that was starting to look like a crazed monster.

She brought out a dagger from her book bag, which glowed an ominous purple... She started laughing at this point, insanely so, mumbling this and that, most of which I either couldn't hear or understand.

"Y-you're gonna pay... heheh... f-for lying to me-hehehehe!" She giggled, her voice shaking uncontrollably. Her facade fell and what was left was a murderous monster. "I'll make sure you pay~..." She sang out, grabbing my throat in a tight snake-like grip.

I gasped from shock, my hands reflexively grabbing hold of the woman's wrist. My bracelet started flashing red as spots started appearing in my vision, but no matter how many times I blinked, they wouldn't disappear.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

"Hey..." I began, smirking at the woman who stopped her screaming to listen to what I had to say in my small voice. "What chu gonna do about it?" I laughed, making the woman scream even more!

I know, I'm such a little shit...

"I'LL KILL YOU!" She yelled, bringing her dagger up into the air, going to stab me in the stomach.

I awaited pain, and it came as promised by the dagger, making me cough up blood. She let me go to bleed out on the floor, chuckling to herself quietly, then it turned into a full on hysterical and evil laugh. She sighed as a content smile slowly made its way on her lips, seeming to be sated for the time being. The woman cast her gaze down at my form, looking at me with disgust from my mere presence.

By now, I was swimming in an ocean of my own blood...

"Just so you know, there was fast acting poison on that dagger, Snakes Venom to be exact." She then started heading towards the door.

To both of our surprise, Nezumi and Shion walked through the door before the woman got a chance to leave. My gaze landed on Shion and Nezumi's expressions, filled with shock, concern, and anger. The woman gasped, her eyes widening when they made contact with Nezumi's. Shion looked down towards me, realising what had happened to me.

"IRO!" He yelled, rushing over to see if I was okay.

"Sh-Shion..."

"Yumei, what're you doing here?!" Nezumi yelled, outraged.

"E-Eve... I was... This is... Sh-she..." The woman, now dubbed as Yumei, said, at a loss for words. She looked like she was going to cry and break down, like Nezumi was falsely accusing her.

"GET OUT! NOW!" Nezumi yelled, pointing to the door.

Yumei bit her bottom lip and bowed her head in shame, tears running down her face, before she glowered up at Nezumi. "No! I'm not!"

Nezumi started towards Yumei with a murderous look in his eyes, grabbing her by the wrist and throwing her out. She yelled, but he shut the door in her face, causing Yumei to bang on the door. She kept trying to say something, but she seemed to have no explanation for what she did.

"Please! I can... This is just..." She cried out, banging on the door.

Nezumi walked up to Shion and I, crouching down to look at the damage done. He took the dagger out of me, blood pouring out of me like it was going out of fashion... Shion cringed, looking extremely upset and disturbed from the sight.

"You have... such lovely... fans..." I mumbled out with a faint smile, giggling softly.

Nezumi smiled lightly, "She's been banned from the theatre for a while now..."

"I'll go get the first aid kit!" Shion decided, going to the back of the little library to get the kit Nezumi stole from him.

As he rushed back with it back, a glass cup appeared on the coffee table, but apparently only I noticed it, as Shion started sounding like a doctor and asking me questions. I think I answered most of them, I don't know. I was put up against the book shelf so Shion could clean the stab wound and bandage me up.

I was on autopilot at this point.

"Iro, do you know if the dagger was dipped in poison?" Shion asked, worry evident on his expression, "Was there anything dripping from it?"

I looked up at Shion, his figure blurring in and out, "Sna..." I started, but was too tired to finish answering him though.

"Sna?" Nezumi repeated, then his eyes widened in realisation, "Snakes Venom..." He whispered, staring at me in shock.

"Nezumi...?" Shion asked, looking up from tying the bandage around my stomach.

"She's gonna die..." He mumbled, looking at my bandaged wound. "Shion... She's gonna die."

"What...?" Shion asked in disbelief.

Oh... I'm dying...

That makes sense.

I started giggling and lolling around a bit, probably from lack of blood, but to me, this was funny.

I survived going through a different dimension, but I was dying because some fangirl went Yuno Gasai style on me. I was so stupid... An idiot! Half baked! Moronic even!

"It's a drug that people here use to kill others, shop owners usually slip it in their rivals merchandise so that customers won't want to buy their food." Nezumi explained, "No.6 will sometimes use it to bring the population of West Block down."

"Well then... What're we gonna do...?" Shion asked, looking up at Nezumi for answers.

"There's nothing we _can_ do, she'll be dead in the morning..." Nezumi informed Shion, looking down at the ground.

I looked up at the two of them, smiling sadly. Oh well. It was fun while it lasted...

Nezumi sighed, picking me up and laid me down on the bed while Shion cleaned up the blood. We were silent for the longest time, the silence was deafening... It was scary, seeing my world vanish and having no sound to grasp me in it... If that even made sense...

I started humming a song so that there was some noise, anything was nice compared to silence... But... which song? I had no idea... Nezumi joined in, soon followed by Shion, who took held of my hand and rubbed his thumb on the back of it. It was peaceful, I felt like I was floating.

The glass cup filled with a fogging liquid from out of nowhere, a note appearing with it. Nezumi picked up the note, but looked at it confused. From the light I could see through it, just barely, but it was enough for me to know it wasn't Japanese...

"What's it say?" Shion asked softly, shifting slightly towards Nezumi.

"I don't know, it's in a different language..." Nezumi replied, looking up from it towards Shion.

"Ah..." I started, but my voice failed me.

I needed to drink that, whatever it was...

"Iro...?" Shion turned to me, looking concerned. "What's wrong? Hey... Are you okay?"

I wanted to yell at him, I needed to drink that! Didn't he understand at least that? I looked up at Shion with pleading eyes, and after a while of him just staring at me in concern, it finally clicked in his head.

"Nezumi! Give me that glass!" Shion demanded, turning towards Nezumi quickly, seeming to be desperate.

"What? What're you gonna-"

"Just hand it to me!" Shion said, squeezing my hand reassuringly.

Nezumi looked at the two of us, before handing Shion the glass. Shion let go of my hand, only to sit me up and help me drink. He put the cup up to my lips, my hands just barely holding onto his wrist. I drank it all, becoming even more sleepy, my vision clouding.

Shion took the cup away from me, looking at how I was doing, only to panic even more when I swayed back and forth, almost like I was drunk... I certainly _felt_ drunk... I think. I was a minor, so I'd never gotten shitfaced before.

I turned to look up at Shion and Nezumi, smiling softly up at them before I collapsed and lost consciousness.


	7. This is Why You're Gay

I breathed in deeply and sighed just as deeply, opening my eyes slowly and seeing the cream coloured ceiling of Nezumi and Shion's little room, smiling to myself faintly. Well... I guess I didn't die.

Holy shit! I survived being stabbed in the stomach by a psychopathic bitch! Fuck! It hurt like a son of a bitch, and I'd definitely have a scar there now, but god fucking damn it! I'm fucking alive!

I laughed softly to myself, covering my face with my hands to stop myself from crying. I just couldn't believe it, it felt so surreal! I couldn't describe the emotions flowing through me, I was so happy and grateful, I was alive! And I just didn't believe myself that it was true! It felt like if I closed my eyes, even for a second, all this would turn black and I'd be stuck in darkness...

What a sick joke that would be...

I slowly sat up, being careful and slow, my stomach hurt whilst I moved and I couldn't help but cringe from the pain. I then put my feet on the ground gently, quickly bringing them up from the floor being unexpectedly cold. I giggled to myself through the pain and placed my feet on the ground once more, being prepared for the cold, and sighed in contentment.

I looked up, surprised to see two children watching me intently.

"Um... Hello..."

They smiled up at me, then turned as the door opened to reveal a disheveled Shion, his eyes had dark circles under them and his face was a sickly pale colour. He dropped his little pale of water as soon as he saw me, collapsing to the ground, his shoulders shaking.

"Shion?"

"Oh thank god..." He breathed out a sigh, looking like a load of stress had been taken off his shoulders. "We thought you might never..."

"Huh?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow at Shion, "How long was I out for?"

"Um... nearly two weeks..."

"T-TWO WEEKS?!" I yelled, standing up, only to regret it as my world spun around, and sat back down again whilst holding my head and groaning. "I feel like I have a hangover..." I then thought about it for a second, realising I'd never actually had alcohol before because I'm a goody two shoes, "I think..."

After Shion got the two children to leave and go back home, he turned towards me and looked me over as concern laced the reflection of his eyes, "Are you okay? Are you in any pain? Do you need me to- to get you anything?"

"I've got a headache, I'm slightly parched, my head is spinning and I'm light headed," I informed him, then thought about it for a second, "My body is also starting to ache a bit and my legs feel really weak, I don't know if I'm gonna be able to walk..."

Shion nodded his head, then walked up to one of the book shelves and went through them, before picking a book out and skimming it. He stopped at multiple pages, taking in the information quickly, as he walked around the small room, his lips mouthing out the words quickly.

"Hmm..." He said after a while, blinking in confusion. "I think that the poison might have done this, I mean... Nezumi said you'd die..."

"Side effects?" I offered, raising a eyebrow.

"Probably... though they should fade away soon enough, so you don't need to worry about that at the very least." The niveous haired boy replied as he turned the faded and old page of the book, nodding curtly. Shion sighed as he sat on the couch, scratching his head, "I can't find anything exactly on 'Snakes Venom' but there _is_ some information about fast acting poisons. Some side effects are a weakened immune system and such..."

"So meaning I'll be getting sick more often?" I asked, blinking in confusion. If it was just that then I'd be relatively fine, it's not like I can't build my immune system back up again... But then again this was West Block and getting sneezed on basically meant death.

"Well... from what I'm reading, it's more than just that..." Shion explained, his eyebrows knitted together. "You'll feel fatigued more regularly, and might collapse randomly... There's a lot that could happen, we just don't know what."

"Hmm..." I hummed, deep in thought and looking down at the ground in front of me. That wasn't good, if I was sent out on an errand then collapsed suddenly, who knows who I'd insult or irritate, not to mention how then men kept talking about me, and all because of my clothes!

"Also... One thing that seems to keep popping up... is that you won't be able to have children..."

My eyes widened in disbelief when I met Shion's warm stare.

What...?

I blinked a few times, not fully comprehending everything. I couldn't be a parent? That's what happened to me? I didn't know how to feel, I mean... right now, I wouldn't want to be a mother, but later on... I breathed in and out deeply, trying to collect myself, and met Shion's eyes.

And with that, a heavy silence filled the air. It was thick and heavy and weighed down on the two of us.

As I was about to say something, _anything_ to cut through the high tension, Nezumi walked inside by slamming the door unnecessarily loud. He looked pissed, to say the least... His face was in what looked like a permanent frown, he continued to glare at any living thing - of course his mice were excluded from this treatment, and he looked like he was ready to murder everybody with a fork...

Or spoon, if you're weird that way...

How about a spork?

His eyes finally landed on me, widening and blinking slowly as he processed that I, in fact, hadn't died. And... although it was slight, I saw his shoulders sag faintly. Whether it was because he was concerned about me or having to tell Shion I wasn't going to make it, or even both, I didn't know.

"Ah! Nezumi!" Shion smiled, turning to the dark man, "Iroha's awake!"

"I can see that..."

I gulped, realising what might be happening soon if my hunches were right... I blinked slowly, and whilst Shion was busy telling Nezumi about his day and asking him non-stop with questions left and right, Nezumi seemed to realise I knew as well...

Safu...

But then... does Shion know yet...?

Shion turned towards the stove with the intent to serve us all up a cup of soup, humming and continued on about his day. Nezumi, on the other hand, shook his head from side to side, obviously he didn't want Shion to know...

I replied with a curt nod, he was going to find out anyway, the least I could do was be there for Shion when he did...

I turned towards said boy of question, smiled politely and started, "erm... I probably stink... So I'm gonna have a shower." I stood up, feeling a little wobbly, but otherwise fine. I wobbled my way over to get my impractical bag, and then proceeded to walk out the door. My legs must look like a forest...

"Why'd you need your bag?" Shion asked, quirking his head to the side in the adorable way he always does.

"I'm hoping there's a razor or something like that..."

"Why would you need a razor?"

I sighed, "Shion... Were Safu's legs smooth or rather hairless?"

He thought about it for a second, blinking a few times, then shrugged. "I never really paid attention to her legs..."

I groaned to myself. "This is why you're gay..." I whispered. Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself down. "Girls -for some unknown reason, even _I_ don't know why, and I'm a girl! - shave their leg hair off to have the smoothest of legies, and before you ask 'why', I'm gonna go and leave that to Nezumi."

I waved good bye, and left Shion to Nezumi, who I knew wanted to kill me at that very moment.

Surprisingly, the water was warm, and I was grateful of that, and proceeded to do what normal girls do. I'm so glad that my bag actually had a razor in it, and took my time shaving my hairy ass legs, not wanting to accidentally cut them like I usually did. Did you know how hard it is to shave your whole leg? And god damn it, shaving took too long! Not to mention I had to do my fucking toes!

TMI?

Definitely TMI...

I used the cake of soap to wash my hair and everything else, since my hair was getting greasy, then patted it dry. My hair was fabulous, I didn't want to ruin it! By the way, I smelled like lavender now. Like an extremely strong lavender smell, which calmed me, but like I said, the smell was extremely strong, and made me scrunch my nose up a bit. I was half tempted to hop into the bath again because of it!

I looked through my impractical bag, hoping some fresh and clean clothes were in there, my towel wrapped around me securely. But I couldn't, for the life of me, find any damn clothes!

I pulled out a guitar from it, but god fucking forbid I find clothes! What the hell was that logic? A shitty kind, that's what! Goddamn stupid ass, impractical frilly bag!

I groaned and slouched my back in disappointment, picked up my stuff in one hand and held my towel around me secured in the other, and walked back to the main room, hoping Nezumi might have some clothes for me.

I opened the door, "Nezu-" my eyes landed on Nezumi and Shion, and within that moment my jaw dropped, my face turned as red as a ripe tomato, my eyes as wide as dinner plates, and I instantly forgot what I was gonna ask the boy in question... or rather, in this moment, the boy in Shion, if you get what I mean...

They were both naked on the single bed I woke up on, doing the frickle frack together, their eyes staring back into mine, as wide as mine, too! Nezumi looked like a deer caught in headlights, while Shion looked so embarrassed and ashamed of himself that he looked like he might cry...

I screamed, shut the door and leant against it, sliding down slowly. Shock taking over me as what I saw sunk in slowly.

That was not how I expected my first time seeing a man naked would be like...

"AND ONE MORE THING! YOU GUYS AREN'T THE ONLY ONES LIVING HERE ANY MORE! SO BE CONSIDERATE OF ME, WILL YA?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, some bits and pieces around the room shaking from how loud I was, I was sure anyone outside could clearly hear me.

"Yes Iro..." They both replied, heads bowed with a new little mound growing out of them from where I hit them both.

I was still in only a towel, lecturing them for about half an hour now, while they only wore underwear, Shion hugging a pillow to his body for support while Nezumi crossed his arms over his chest.

I think I got my point across.

"Why are you only in a towel, Iro?" Shion asked, looking up at me.

"My clothes are disgustingly dirty-"

"Is 'disgustingly' even a word?" Nezumi asked, smirking.

"Shut up! It's not got that weird broken red line thingie under the word, so it's a real word!" I huffed, glaring at Nezumi. "As I was saying, they're dirty, so while I wash them I was wondering if I could borrow some clothes." I explained.

"Sure, knock yourself out." Nezumi said, walking over to a chest and handing me a shirt that nearly reached my knees.

"As long as you haven't knocked around in them with Shion." I replied, before skipping back to the bathroom and going to wash my impractical clothes.

"I-Iro!" Shion yelled from embarrassment, his face as red as a beet!

I giggled to myself from the reaction I received. I could already tell that today was going to be an eventful day, and I was only about two hours into it...

 **A/N: Ahh! I'm so sorry, random few people reading this, that it took so long to update! It's been a crazy past few weeks! I'm hoping to update this one in like 2 weeks from now, so if I don't, again I'm so sorry but just spam me with messages.**


	8. From The Foolish City

"For in my garden of paradise, this little bird of mine shall sing forever more. And in my city of gold, the happy prince shall praise me." Shion read out loud to the two little children that stared at me when I woke up, a soft, disarming smile gracing the features of his face. His hair swished as he subtly swayed back and forth, the movement almost unnoticeably.

Nezumi laid on the worn out bed, trying to sleep or read with his back towards us. He would twitch every now and then, his ears moving a bit to catch what Shion was saying. I knew that Nezumi and Shion would argue afterwards, but it was clear that in the moment he enjoyed listening to Shion read out loud.

Dear god, these two are adorable!

I smiled to myself at the thought as my eyes continued to read, I couldn't help it! I kept noticing these little things they'd both do!

Whenever Nezumi read, he'd read on the couch and leave enough space for Shion to sit next to him and lean on him. They once fell asleep like that... Whenever Shion cooked, which wasn't a often any more since I took over that chore for him, Nezumi would always stand behind him and look over his shoulder, his hands on his hips, and help out like that. Nezumi would come home from work tired and Shion was reading on the couch, Nezumi would take off his jacket, undo his hair, and take a nap on the couch, his head placed upon Shion's lap.

As you can tell, Nezumi is quite the possessive boyfriend...

Whenever those things happened, Shion would always smile and seem to melt a bit from the soft touches Nezumi would leave across his skin and hair. He played with Nezumi's hair and would lean on him whenever the darker boy was within touching distance.

The two, when they thought I wasn't looking, tried to constantly touch each other, not in a sexual or sensual way, but just so they knew where the other was.

"The End." Shion finished with half lidded eyes, looking up at the little children, the girl, Karan, blushing slightly. Oh that's right, she has a little bit of a crush on him.

"That was great!" She exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"Can we come back tomorrow?" Karan's brother asked, his voice softer than his sister's.

I'd noticed that he was more quiet than his sister, and that he'd try to hide some bruising on his body. I didn't know if the two of them have a father, because he isn't mentioned in the story or anime, but I did know Karan didn't have any bruises, so I took a guess that he was being bullied. Either way it saddened me that he was covered with them, and that they were probably the reason he was so quiet...

"Of course!" Shion smiled down at the little boy, closing the book gently, so as to not ruin the already old and fragile book. Shion always seemed to take great care into making sure Nezumi's books were in the best condition he could keep them in. It was kinda cute how he went out of his way to make sure they were well looked after.

"Hey Shion, don't we have some extra soup?" I asked, my eyes still focused on the pages of the book in front of me. I'm sorry, but I've just gotten to the gay sex in it. 'Nough said.

Shion's eyes sparkled in complete and utter delight, an idea forming in his head as he got up and went to fetch some soup. He loved doting on these two... didn't he? Kinda makes me wonder what he'd be like if he was a brother, older or younger. To me, he seems like a younger brother.

The two children then stared at me like they did the day I woke up, an inquisitive stare glistening within their eyes, brows furrowed in concentration and a frown set in place unknowingly. I looked up from my book and blinked a few times at them, then yawned, causing them to yawn as well. I giggled quietly at that, they didn't even notice.

"Are you sure you aren't Shion's sister?" Karan asked, leaning in a bit and squinting her eyes at me in a dubious manner.

I blinked again, an idea forming in my head. I had to stop myself from smiling at the little prank. "You caught me, Shion and I are siblings, but we don't see each other as brother and sister for we are star crossed lovers blessed with being born together. Our love for each other is so overwhelming and strong that the fact we are indeed related by blood is nothing but a minor detail of our relationship."

I saw Nezumi shake on the bed a bit from the corner of my eyes, it looked like he was trying not to laugh. The reaction I got from the two children before me was hilarious. They looked at each other, like the situation that they would be lovers played in their heads, before they had a look of disgust and horror.

"EW!" The two of them yelled, running out the door and past Shion who came back from getting a container for the soup for said children.

The niveous haired boy blinked owlishly, completely confused by the situation, a frown made its way upon the boyish features of his face as he tried to come up with the answers for himself, something I'd seen him do on many occasions since living with Nezumi.

"Wh..." His frown deepened before he sighed, his shoulders sagging. "I feel like I missed something really important..."

"You did." Nezumi and I said in unison, not wanting to give Shion any details as his expression was too priceless. Dear god, Shion is too precious!

His shoulders slumped a bit at that, as he realised we would never tell him what had happened between myself and those poor children that I've probably scarred for life, now that I think about it. Ops... My bad... The three mice all ran up his arms to sit on his shoulders, snuggling into Shion's soft white hair in what I could only guess was to make the niveous haired boy feel a little bit better.

"You're still a fool..." Nezumi said, facing his wall as he cut the warm air surrounding us abruptly short, "the both of you, actually." He added as an after thought.

"We are? Why's that?" Shion asked as he put the soup away, forgetting all about the secret between Nezumi and I as his hair became the colour of gold from the light of the lamp. The boy walked up to Nezumi, his steps soft and quiet. Nezumi still refused to face him, which caused Shion to look at me, as if to ask for answers.

I merely shrugged my shoulders, having no idea as to why Nezumi was acting the way he was.

"Random acts of charity have no place here." Nezumi explained for us, making it clear. "Then that makes you a fool."

Ah... I forgot about this scene...

I brought my legs up to my chest and rested the side of my head on my knees, wrapping my arms around my shins and still holding onto my book. "But then again, it was quite foolish of me to open the door to someone when you've warned us before." I explained.

My stomach still hurts from the mere thought of the memory, my throat constricting my air flow if I tried hard enough to remember the sensations. It made me shiver from fear, knowing if Shion and Nezumi had been a few minutes later I would have died on that cold night. It was terrifying to remember...

Nezumi turned his upper body for the moment, squinting at me in a dubious manner, "I only warned Shion, we hadn't met you yet."

"Remember: to me, you two are fictional characters." I reminded, wagging a finger from side to side.

Nezumi turned to face his wall with a grunt.

I sighed, "Regardless of what you think, I'm the most foolish one out of Shion and I. My life might have been cozy up until recently, but I should of had the smarts to know better."

"Hmph."

With that said, the argument was over, and I had won. I smiled to myself, feeling a bit miffed and proud of myself. It wasn't everyday that one could say they had won an argument against Nezumi from the story No. 6.

"And you also showed Karan and Riko charity." Shion went on from where I had interjected, bringing his arms up and gesturing with them. "You're no different than I am, really." The boy shrugged.

Nezumi was quiet for a bit, contemplating, I guess.

"That sweater Karan was wearing was the same one I gave you four years ago."

Nezumi tensed when he realised what Shion was saying was true; he was kind. I could tell his eyes were wide with the realisation of it all. Shion hit the mark, right on bulls eye. It was funny, watching Shion see through all of the walls Nezumi would put up when a touchy subject came up, the boy didn't even know. Maybe in the end he was more foolish than me?

"When did you give it to her?" Shion asked, sounding a bit pissed off, like he was possessive of Nezumi and jealous of the fact he showed such kindness to that little girl.

Nezumi sighed quietly to himself from irritation as he sat up, stayed like that for a bit, before going towards the door. His dark scarf and jacket around his neck in no time, the air around him irritable.

"Going to work?" I asked, ignored by the boy completely.

"You've been going in daily lately..." Shion said, worried and concerned for Nezumi's well being.

"Cause there's this softy in my house who has the need to invite the neighbourhood kids over, because one shares the same name as his mother..." Nezumi said, glaring at Shion darkly. It was safe to say the boy was angry at us, more so towards Shion than me. "I need to make some money, so I can move out before you turn it into a preschool."

"Rude." I muttered under my breath, my eyes once again captivated by the pages of the book I was reading.

"I heard that!"

"You were meant to!"

Before Nezumi could leave, Shion called out, "Can I come with you?"

Nezumi tensed visibly...

"I've been wanting to-"

"NO, YOU CAN'T!"

I turned my gaze from the book I was reading to look up at Nezumi and Shion, watching the whole thing take place quietly. It looked like Shion had once again over stepped one too many barriers Nezumi had up in his hunger to learn more about the mysterious boy... The poor naive boy looked completely and utterly shocked by Nezumi's reaction to his request, having no idea as to what he'd done wrong and no idea as to how he should fix it. His body shook slightly, almost unnoticeable, from what I could assume was slight fear.

It looked like the boy didn't even notice how his body was reacting to the situation...

The sleeping dog that had gotten Shion his first job woke up from the noise, lifting its head to see what had caused his slumber to be disturbed. The dog blinked slowly, it's muscles taut and hair standing on edge, ready for anything that may hurt it or Shion.

"You may have gotten used to life down here, but you're still a clueless sucker... who ran away from No. 6 - city of the foolish..."

And with that, he slammed the door closed with a bang! Making the two of us flinch from the sound, as the rumbling thunder warned us of the storm to come.


	9. Nostalgic Black Hair

"Thirty-nine degrees Celsius." I said, reading out the number displayed on the thermometer and adjusting my bra strap to be more comfortable, honestly not surprised, considering the downpour we were currently receiving. "This is what you get for working so much."

Shion placed his hand on Nezumi's forehead, his eyes laced with concern for the other boy. A sigh escaped his pink lips. I couldn't help but feel slight jealousy about his femininity...

"Shut up, Iro." Nezumi sulked, shivering under the mountain of blankets we'd tucked him in.

"Well this's _just_ great," I exclaimed, putting all the weight on my left leg as I crossed my arms over my chest, "We ran out of food, and you can't go and get them..." I took the thermometer and put it back in the first aid kit the mouse boy had stolen from Shion. "If you give me a list, I can go and get everything, and Shion can take care of you while I do."

I started going through Shion and Nezumi's clothes to find something that didn't make me look like a steampunk princess just waiting to get mugged. I had no idea what I was gonna do with my hair, as in how I was gonna hide it. For now, at least, I just needed to find some goddamn pants.

"Are you sure you can do it all by yourself?" Nezumi said in a haughty voice as his sharp eyes followed my every movement, "With your looks, you'll probably be kidnapped and sold as a sex slave."

Wow... what a backhanded insult!

"Nezumi!" Shion exclaimed in horror, his eyes as wide as saucers and cheeks a prominent red from the thought. "Don't say that when she took care of you!"

The mouse boy grunted in annoyance.

I glared at him for a second from the other side of the room, my eyes as sharp as broken glass. Crossing my arms over my chest, I began tapping one of my fingers on my forearm.

"I think you're forgetting that we actually kinda _need_ food, seeing as we ran out, and that in the conditions we're all living in right now, you won't survive without it." I began, feeling particularly pissed off today. "Considering the situation, now's not the time to sass me like the salt shaker you are."

"I bet I could get them done before dinner needs to be made!"

"And what're you betting?" Nezumi coughed out, smirking up at me.

"I'll pay for all of the food we eat for a week." I said, not thinking about it. "And if I win, you have to..." I looked around, taking in the entirety of the room. Shit... I didn't really think about this... and then my eyes caught sight of the piano. "... teach me how to play the piano!"

The boy glowered at me once I'd finish, his usually grey eyes seemed to glow liquid silver. Neither of us relented in our staring contest, before he sighed and pointed past Shion and towards the bookcase.

"Fine. Just don't be too disappointed when you lose."

It had then occurred to me that there was what appeared to be a box. Shion walked over and picked it up, before walking back and placing the box on the coffee table in front of the worn couch. The niveous haired boy lifted the lid of the box, revealing a notebook, pencil, a fountain pen, quill, and ink.

The quill was old and looked dirty, dust covering its white feathery tips. The ink bottle was round, its lid made of a silver coloured metal, though I wasn't sure what kind. The handle, if you will, was squared, rust covering it here and there in small spots. The fountain pen was beautiful, hand crafted and glossy from the finish on it.

Nezumi took the note book and the pencil as he began writing things down, before handing me the piece of paper. I scanned over it, surprised Nezumi wrote in English. It was a list of everything we needed, from meat to carrots.

"Uhuh, right, we'll see about that." I replied, reading over the list again.

Having found appropriate clothes to wear in West Block, I got changed. I attempted at trying to make myself look like a boy - well, one that apparently had boobs- and hid my hair in a beanie Shion gave me to borrow. I changed my eyes to a chocolate brown colour, cursing myself for not making this character more of a Mary Sue that could change the colour of her hair as well, before stuffing the list of food in my jacket pocket. In a mix of Shion and Nezumi's clothes, I looked shabby, but wasn't that the point? To not stand out?

I just hope nobody thinks it's weird these clothes are way too big for me...

Either way, I still needed to go out, so this would have to do. I walked to the front door, before giving one last wave to Shion with a small smile placed upon my face. With the door behind me, closed and locked, I took a deep breath before walking up the stairs and making my way to the market.

The clothes seemed to work and no one noticed me with my head down, at least to the best of my knowledge...

My face felt frozen from the cold, having not been used to winters cold enough for snow. I could see my breath in front of me, which meant it was seriously cold! My nose, ears, and cheeks flush a bright red from the drop in temperature, I tried combating this by bringing Nezumi's scarf up around my ears, but this did little to help, and keeping it up was harder work than shivering in my boots.

It didn't help that it was drizzling, but it wasn't so hard that one needed an umbrella, which - for me at least - would be a bit of a challenge, considering I'd need both hands to hold the shopping. The rain was cold, though, almost like the air was trying to freeze it on its way down from the sky. I knew if I didn't hurry I'd be as sick as a dog... Or in my case, a mouse. That would put a damper on things...

Wait...

Was that a pun...?

I giggled quietly to myself at that as I bartered the price of the carrots down to a few copper coins, batting my eyes and leaning onto the boy selling them when his mother wasn't paying attention. I felt bad, it was obvious they needed the money, but a silver coin for two carrots? No thanks.

I hummed to myself as I left his store, feeling proud that I'd almost gotten half of this chore done. Nezumi was gonna eat his words!

I made my way to the store that had rice on sale, knowing we could use it in almost everything, but also knowing I would have to carry it all. Plus, it wasn't on the list... Would Nezumi and Shion mind if I hijacked the shopping for rice? Shion would be fine with it, if anything, he'd know how we could store it for a longer period. Nezumi on the other hand... Ah shit. I was gonna hear about this for awhile, wasn't I? A part of me died on the inside when I realised, but food drove me to push myself. Paying for the rice and thanking the gods that the bag had a handle, I shrugged it on my shoulder and began walking away, my head down as I pulled a few stray strands of hair back in place.

The nostalgic smell of rain washed away the smell of rotting flesh from the market, bring with it clean air that I knew would be short lived. Soon this place would smell of death and sex again, wouldn't it...? A frown pulled at the corners of my lips as I realised this. How sad...

Hadn't I written something similar to this? At least the weather and shopping during winter part... Iro had wished at a fountain I think, or did I change it? I couldn't remember, it was a long time ago.

I smiled to myself, I do remember it raining, but it was a lot har-

Thunder crashed before me.

The rain was no longer a slight drizzle, it was like heaven had opened up! It crackled from the thunder and lightning, striking buildings and the ground. Fire caught alight and a rush of people started screaming in fear as they came forth like a wave of a tsunami towards my general direction, pushing me the wrong way. I was stuck and if I didn't go along with the flow, I'd be trampled upon!

The rain pelted me, I was sure the food was gonna get wet and ruined if I didn't find shelter soon. I began making my way to the side, in between two buildings standing strong and tall. At least the lightning will hit the buildings first before it hits me... I crouched down, breathing in deeply as I tried to slow my breaths. My hair was falling out of my beanie, but at this point I didn't care.

I took one last deep breath before standing up and ultimately leaning on the building behind me for stability. It would probably be better to stay as small as I could, but I felt confident that I wouldn't get hit by the lightning. I kept in the shadows, though, knowing that I wasn't safe from the other people here, especially with my hair...

And then I saw it... Black hair. _Jet_ black hair that I recognised from my imaginations and stories. It's unforgettable spikes and curls and unruliness! My eyes widened in amazement and shock. I hadn't written about him in forever. I was shaking, it was like reuniting with a child taken off of you and meeting them for the first time. Just seeing them...

I chased after him, trying to catch up! I needed to catch up, I needed to know why he was here! Why _would_ he be here? How did he even get here? What was his purpose? I hadn't turned into him, and if anything I would, seeing as he's my character. I mean... that makes sense, right? It should make sense, shouldn't it? Was he... bad? Like I'd written him to be?

I needed answers, I needed them now!

I began to hesitate, he hated Iro, he wanted to make her hurt. Would he try to hurt me if he saw me? Or would it be like how I'd written him to be later on? Would he turn possessive and keep me?

Another crackle was our warning before the next strike of lightning hit the building in front of me, wires and electricity swinging about as it made following him impossibly dangerous...

A part of me wanted to scream in frustration, I was so close, I had almost caught up to him! Another part of me felt tired as adrenaline fled my system. I sighed, closing my eyes as I tried figuring a way to get back home as I hid between the shadow of another building. It was too dangerous in a storm to continue for today or even follow him, and the food was getting wet like this... It'd be ruined if I didn't get home soon, and what a waste of money that would be.

Looking around for any viable way to get home, an alleyway in the general direction I wanted to go caught my eye, and I weighed the pros and cons... I could get mugged or worse, but it was a better route than heading towards where the prostitute picked Shion up at... I still have a "debt" to her pimps as well, didn't I...?

Welp, the answer's pretty clear, like hell I'm gonna go back there.

I adjusted the handle on the rice, and began walking through the alleyway, hoping to god my beanie would keep people from getting interested in me...

Oh boy was I wrong...


	10. Green Eyes

I'd been walking through a jungle of what looked like a series of abandoned factories, used for what, I didn't know... In this world, it could be anything from food to a facade for a laboratory filled to the brim with experiments. I'm leaning more towards the latter with what I remember reading. Which wasn't good considering I was lost within said jungle of abandoned factories...

The rain had luckily settled down to a light drizzle from the angry storm that had been brewing before, and for that I was grateful. The food was relatively dry as well, so the change in weather was welcomed with open arms. It felt like I'd been walking for so long that my feet were beginning to ache and my boots were soaked through with the threat of trench foot looming over my head with knives and a sadistic smile to accompany it. There was also the knot forming on my shoulder from the weight of the rice! My fingers burned and were rubbed raw from trying to cushion the strap on my shoulder, doing little to help and probably making it worse.

Looking around as I tried to picture in my head where I was, I only confused myself even more when I couldn't find any familiar landmarks that I could recognise... The sun was beginning to set, the panic in me rising like bubbles from a soft drink and only making me cringe and jump at every sound I heard. The odd groan as the factories settled made me gasp and the sound of something falling and clattering made me turn to face it, not wanting my back open to attacks.

I should have just gone around the way with those pimps back in West Block, at the very least I'd be able to find Rikiga and maybe he'd be able to help me out and escort me out of the market area. He at the very least would know his way around the city and tell me how to go home. Maybe even let me dry my soaked feet! Anything right now was better than being lost and walking around with trench foot, especially in West Block with a debt to some random pimps.

I breathed out a sigh and let go of all of the tension in my body, tucking a strand of stray hair behind my ear as I forced myself to keep walking forward. Is all but forgotten about my outlandish hair whilst hoping and praying to god I was going the right way. My stomach clenched tightly as I felt like I'd be sick any minute now, one wrong smell and I would lose my lunch. It was like that feeling from back at the camp when I- when my group was tricked.

This wasn't right... _Something_ was wrong... I just didn't know what yet.

My fear pushed me to continue on though, wanting to get home to the warm room as the sound of my blood rushed past resounded along with my rabbiting heart beat. My chest ached with the need for Shion and Nezumi's presence again, and with the mice and brown dog that liked tailing Shion where ever he would go. My chest was aching for the need of safety or any semblance of solace that I found in those boys and that room.

My fingers shook terribly, from the cold and the anxiety running through me like a chilling wind. I honestly didn't know anymore... It wasn't helping my poor little heart that the factory wouldn't stop _groaning_ in what sounded like absolute pain! It made a shiver dance up and down my spine and a block of ice lodge at the back of my throat...

And then I heard it. A howl.

It was a deep, booming sound, and definitely not one of Inukashi's dogs. The sound so powerful it stopped me right in my tracks. My eyes scanned the area around me, turning every which way as I tried to make out where the bloody hell it came from. The howl finished, quickly followed by another one, just as powerful and shaking as the last. Blood curdling and demanding respect and fear from those that heard it.

And then it ended prematurely, like the animal was strangled. The sound was horrible and indescribable. The sound of bones popping and snapping, of the beast fighting its attacker with everything it had, the sound of flesh being torn apart horribly and violently!

I could hear it cry out in pain as it yelped out! Oh god! The sound of it crying! My eyes widened in horror as it repeated in my head, over and over. My knees buckled under me but I held my ground, refusing to fall as I was frozen in fear and my mouth salivated like it always does before I'm going to be sick. Then finally I heard it...

 _Snap..._

... the sound of a body, as it hit the ground with a thud.

I started stumbling backwards with a drunken mans step as fear courses through my veins, realising I wasn't too far away from whatever - _whoever_ \- had done that and I might be it's next victim soon if I didn't leave. A quick glance behind had me finding a broken down door, red with rust and beaten down from the wet weather, before turning my gaze back to where the sound had came from.

A shadow cast against the tall pillar appeared, slowly making its way towards me. I held my hand over my mouth to keep quiet and silently began making my way over to the door, my heart trying to pound out of my chest and onto the floor.

I looked around the room, finding stairs as my only viable option to take me anywhere but within strangling distance from that monster. But they went down, into the abyss and my imagination took flight from there, providing colourful pictures of my fate if I descended into its depths of darkness. Monsters, cannibals, murderers, rabid animals that all wanted to hurt or eat me, whichever came first... the list just went on and on...

 _Thud... thud..._

My feet were running now. Running down and not thinking of where the stairs would lead to, air not reaching my lungs even though I took in breath. My head spinning round and round, just like the stairs... I saw black dots, they continued to appear and wouldn't leave. I was shaking my head in hopes to clear my vision but no, it only managed to disorientate me more so than I already was! They wouldn't leave! Just like them! They continued to follow me, a level or two behind. I refused to look back and see what waited for me to stumble or make a mistake!

The stairs ended and I bolted out, trying to find somewhere to hide! My beanie disappeared along the way, though I couldn't remember when or where...

 _Gotta hide! Gotta hide! But where can I-_

There it was, a door, looming ominously the end of the hallway and almost as tall as a tree, leading towards god knows where!

I had to make it! I had to escape! I threw my hand and reached forward for the door, my breath coming out as a loud sob, echoing through the hallway as I jiggled the knob to get it open. In the end I kicked the door with a frustrated shout when it refused to open, and cried out as pain blossomed from my foot and lanced up my leg like lightning. Maybe it was my being filled with rage, or maybe because I was no longer shaking like a leaf in the wind, but either way I finally got the damn door open and I all but slammed it closed behind me.

I nearly collapsed right then and there, keeping my self up as I bent over and held onto my knees for support. My breath came out ragged and shaky, my arms shivering as I held back a sob. Wiping the sweat off of my forehead, I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat, my feet becoming crystalline in my vision as unshed tears made their appearance known.

I wanted to cry, because loud knew I wasn't safe yet...

Looking up, I saw that before me stood long and large test tubes, holding sleeping girls within them. Their shadows cast against myself and the walls that kept their existence a secret, and I swear I heard them groan in pain. They were bare and frail, no clothes to protect them from the coldness of the room... I could see my breath in front of me, the blue light from the test tubes making it resemble ice in a way. The room would have been completely dark if it weren't for the light from the tubes illuminating their bodies...

I walked into the room, wondering what type of sick experiments they were being used for, and made my way in a fair bit before I gasped!

She looked older than the rest, most of which were probably younger than me, and had long black hair. Her skin was pale that I could see the nerves and veins running through her body, though I didn't know if that was due to the lack of sunlight down here or the lights used to illuminate her. Her eyelashes were long and uneven, creating weird tiny shadows under her eyes. Her face was beautiful, untouched like a porcelain doll and lightly blushed cheeks... Nothing marred her skin and it looked soft to the touch. And then there was the tail she had, with its fins - mirroring that of a Siamese Betta Splendensand - had white scales...

 _No, they're lavender._

Her eyes opened, glowing a bright yet dark purple, and took me into their void-like beauty, calling me to her. I couldn't look away from her uncanny, yet beautiful gaze, too afraid to even try. She was looking me over, and seemed the most interested in my hair.

She began glowering at me as a pattern glowed on her skin, spiraling out across it like water and vines. Her eyes darkening to almost black, becoming pin points from rage or aggression, I honestly didn't know which one. Baring her teeth, I took a step back when I saw they were pointed, sharpened to kill others, and were stained red.

She banged her fists on the glass, not having enough room to charge at it to break out. I took another step backwards, breathing in a gasp as the glass cracked from her strength alone. She seemed to smile gleefully at my fear and accomplishment thus far. Blood lust hooded over her eyes as her smile grew wider and bigger with each passing second. At one point it looked like she was laughing insanely, her shoulders jumping whilst the rest of her body shook from the force of it, though the water and glass let not one peep out, making the entire experience a terrifying, unnatural thing altogether. Water started gushing out of the tube as the cracks she had made broke out into bigger pieces, making me jump back and hit the tube behind me.

I turned around, gasping at the four sets of dark eyes staring down at me, freezing me in place from their unsettling gaze. It was like staring into an abyss of nothingness. No emotion, no character, nothing. An absolute, broken nothingness... And that _terrified_ me.

What had these girls gone through to turn into the monsters they were right now? Worse than the couple needles I was forced to take... For once I was grateful it was only needles and nothing else...

The door made a loud bang, surprising us all! I suddenly realised how long I'd been staring, and cursed quietly as I'd wasted so much time, before running to hide in a cupboard! I could smell something sickly sweet, though I didn't know where it came from...

I heard another bang and a slamming sound as the door opened, hitting the walls they were connected to... Footsteps thudded across the floor, _slowly_ , ever so slowly, making their way around the room. They seemed to stop every now and then, searching for me...

And then they were in front of the cupboard I hid in...

Tears streamed down my face as I begged my body not to make a single noise, for once in my life I hoped to god that I wouldn't make a sound... I held my breath, my hairs on edge, my eyes wide...

 _I'm going to die here, aren't I...?_

I waited...

And waited...

With baited breath...

Waiting for my death.

But it never came... And when I looked up as the closet doors opened, green eyes stared down at me curiously. His head softly, slowly tilted to the side, before a smile graced itself upon his lips, showing off his teeth. My eyes instantly zeroed in on his canines, sharp and long, as white as paper. A dark chuckle resonated from him, his shoulders bouncing as he shook his head.


	11. Numbingly Black

He moved forward and grabbed the front of my shirt roughly, throwing me out of the cupboard with the strength of a gladiator who has been told to put down their opponent. My breath stolen from me as I hit one of the test tubes with a loud thud. A large crack lancing around the glass from my weight or his strength. I didn't know which. I was sure I'd coughed up my lungs with how hard. My breath taken from me as I tried desperately to breathe, tears surfaced and glazed over my eyes. My vision becoming a crystallised mess.

He crouched down in front of me, staring down at my prone form with an expectant glare lacing with the green within his eyes.

 _Oh fuck... He's waiting for me to jump up and try to kill him..._

I stared up at him in fear as my chest continued to heave up and down with rabbiting speed. I swallowed hard, it was like a block of ice was trying to burn the back of my throat with its winter coldness. My eyes watched him, not daring to leave his for fear of being killed because of it, and saw that he was staring at something... but what? My hair? It should have been normal, I mean Iro and Jet have been around each other for years now, since they were babies! And she always had white hair!

"What're you waiting for?" He smirked at me like he was looking down upon a bug he was about to crush, a glint of self-righteousness in his eyes. "Usually you'd be clawing my eyes out, but you ran away to the point that you cornered yourself in a cupboard of all things..."

He chuckled down at me in a sinister manner, his eyes glowing in an ominous forest green.

"That's not like you..."

 _Oh fuck, my ovaries..._

I kept my lips shut, not wanting to say anything as I knew I'd squeak and seem more out of character than I already was. I was sure if he started questioning if I actually was Iro and I couldn't convince him otherwise, he'd either:

a) Take me in to help him on his journey to kill the girl or...

b) Kill me.

Yeah, neither seemed like great options to me.

I pushed myself up and head butted him, causing him to land on his butt whilst I got up. (BTW that hurts like a son of a gun...) I went to kick him, but kneed him in his head instead as he went to bring his hands to the bump forming on his forehead. Osps... My bad... As he brought his hands up to his nose and nurse his new wound, I ran towards the large doors to escape.

By now the mermaids were staring my way with a curious glint and lustful hunger. Woken by Jet throwing me down like I was a child's rag doll, and all but tried to claw their way out of their tubes to get to me. The glass was cracking, and I didn't want to be around when it broke, especially with Jet hot on my tail.

And then they all went back to sleep like they had been turned off...

Stopping in my tracks when I noticed this odd detail, tackled to the floor by Jet, caught by him once again. I groaned in pain, feeling winded once more before going to turn and glare up at the idiot like I was the sun on a hot summers day! I noticed he looked weird, like he was blurry. Before long I'd realised I had tears in my eyes from frustration, fatigue washing over my body. I blinked them away as quickly as I could, hating the feeling of crying and not wanting Jet to see them. I ducked my head in my arms, using them to shield my face in hopes he wouldn't see. I wasn't sure if it worked or not because before we could do anything else the door opened.

My eyes widened in horror as I realised the severity of the situation. I began searching around and trying to find somewhere to hide that wouldn't make too much noise. I only found a door that looked too rusted and old to even open, the cupboard from before, and nothing else that would be sufficient.

"Yeah, she turned me down..." A voice said dejectedly.

Fuck, I'd never make it to the cupboard without them noticing me!

"Shit, seriously?" Another said, this one was rough and scratchy, like the man smoked cigarettes a lot. "Sorry to hear that..."

They were getting closer, soon enough they'd find Jet and I, and lord knows what'll happen to us then...

I was pulled off of the ground and suddenly pressed into a small space, my cheek pressed against Jets chest as he caged me in with his arms on either side of my head. I would hear my blood rushing around my veins, becoming conscious of my breathing.

"So how're... what the fuck?!"

I flinched at the harsh change in tone, hoping to god he wouldn't find us. They'd find us, wouldn't they? I'd be dead in a few seconds and never make it back home! Nezumi and Shion are gonna starve back in that stupid room because of that stupid lightning!

"Oh fuck... we're gonna be fucking fired!"

 _Huh...?_

"Stop swearing so goddamn much! You're a fucking scientist for christ sake!"

"Y-you just swore though..."

The two continued to argue with each other, swearing and cursing and carrying on. It was almost comical if it weren't for the situation I was in right now. Not that I found it funny at the time, y'know, being stuck in a laboratory with killer mermaids and their... uh... creators(?)...

I looked up at Jet expectantly, hoping he could see was was going on, because I couldn't. He quirked an eyebrow at me in confusion, before finally getting at what I meant, mouthing out what was happening. Unfortunately for yours truly, I couldn't understand a word he said... or rather mouthed... When I looked like a foreigner listening for directions in another country, he got the idea.

He crouched down and moved his hands slowly down the wall I was pushed up against, smirking at me and winking when he noticed my blush. Then suddenly I was tall, taller than Jet, almost screaming in fright! I quickly put my hands on his shoulders for stability, not trusting a guy that was holding me around my butt. Thank the heavens above and whatever gods were watching over the sitcom that was my life, because I wasn't wearing that stupid fucking skirt.

I turned my head and leaned a bit to the side, trying to get a good view of what the scientist were going on about. I saw one of the mermaids had broken out of it's tube, glass surrounding it's bloody form. The two men stood a good distances away from it, obviously knowing something I didn't from over here.

 _Wait... we were around a corner?_

I yelped when I was suddenly on the ground again, covering my mouth with my eyes wide as I realised what I'd done. Oh fuck! Oh fuck me! I fucked up so bad!

"What was that?"

I glared at Jet, knowing full well he did that on purpose and seeing as that was the only thing I could do whilst I was being held by him. This caused him to chuckle quietly and shake his head, smiling to himself. What the hell was he thinking?

Jet leaned in, kissing my cheek and whispering, "Don't move a muscle..."

He stepped back, winked like the flirt I'd written him to be when I was twelve trying to write a "bad boy", and stepped out to meet the two scientists. I heard them question him as I stayed in place, trying to control my breathing as I held my chest. It wasn't working - hell, when has anything worked in life since I began living here? - and I began to hyperventilate. Listening to the men get murdered, their screams reverberating in my head with a continuous echo. I started scratching around my ears in hopes it would make the sound disappear, sliding down the wall and crouching on the floor. I couldn't make it stop, I couldn't not hear their voices bubble and begin to gurgle as they choked on their own blood.

I wanted to throw up...

I flinched when I heard the snapping of bones, imagining the pain and shaking from absolute terror. I got up on shaky legs, numbness lancing up and down them, and looked back at the bloody scene. Jet was covered from head to toe in blood as he turned towards the second scientist, stalking him like he was a predator hunting prey. He was licking his lips like a dog about to devour a sirloin steak.

I stared at the mutilated carcass that was once the scientists who had made these murderous mermaids, his dead eyes held no light within them and became glazed over. They looked exactly like glass eyes. His jaw had been teared out and hung loosely, being held on by a string of lacerated muscle ripped by Jet's claws. His body was in two, his intestines connecting his upper and lower bodies together by a mazy line that my eyes couldn't help but follow in morbid fascination.

I gulped and turned towards the murderous teen with enough angst to fuel an entire emo album stalk the younger scientist. He wouldn't notice me, at least I don't think he would... I breathed in deeply, inadvertently breathing in the stench of blood and stale air, before I crouched and began making my way towards the doors, keeping my foot steps light and quick.

I passed the mermaid, keeping my eye on her and Jet constantly. I moved and made sure not to step on a single piece of glass out of fear of making a crunching noise that Jet would probably hear knowing this character's luck with the boy. My pants ended up soaked and clung to my knees from kneeling whilst I stilled, thinking Jet had caught me as I just passed the mermaid's hand. He didn't get a chance to turn around though, as a mermaid jumped and tackled him to the ground, trying to scratch his eyes out.

I quickly made it behind the broken tank, watching the boy get beaten from where I was. I didn't know if I should have been scared for my life because the mermaid seemed to be winning, or relieved that I wouldn't have to deal with Jet.

I felt a hand on my ankle, my balance being ripped from me, just like my scream.

The previously dead mermaid stared at me, gulping like a fish out of water, her eyes as dark as the void. She stared at me for a bit, her hands holding my face gently like one would with their lover - not that I've had one. Though the caress was short lived. Her face twisted into an ugly expression, baring her pointed teeth as began choking me with her right hand. The left scratching and clawing at my body and chest, almost like she was digging.

My vision tunnelled as black dots appeared, my eyes rolling into my skull as I began losing consciousness, gasping in vain for air. I tried fighting back, but my strength left me as my finger tips felt numbingly cold. It felt as though I was being consumed by blackness that began to eat away at my mind.

 _Maybe if I give in it won't hurt anymore...?_

 _Ah...! That would be nice..._

I let the black numbness consume me completely, giving in whole heartedly. My ears distantly picked up on the shouts and screams of a fight. Was that me? No it couldn't be... As the shouting got closer the heavy feeling suddenly left, the blackness leaving.

I saw a boy with dark hair attack a pretty girl with scales, the two of them were clawing at each other. Blood sprayed from the wounds the boy was inflicting on the scaled girl, staining his clothes a dark shade of purple. I couldn't help but lay my eyes upon the shimmering colour of her blood, spellbound by the holographic effect the shine seemed to have before passing out.

I woke up in someone's arms, their warmth comforting me as I snuggled closer in an effort to fight off the cold from before. I felt safe, the black numbness from before nothing but a bad memory of the past, being pulled to their chest, their chin resting upon my head as they breathed in deeply.

Then the stench of blood settled within my brain as I realised what that iron smog was, it was like I was kissing cousin with the smell, and my eyes opened immediately. I pulled away, kicking and skidding as far as I could from the warmth that held me before, screaming bloody murder! Everything that had happened the past few hours hit me like a hangover, causing me to cringe from it all.

Jet chuckled at me from where we both were before I woke up, still covered in blood, though it was drying now. I looked on my hands and saw blood staining them as well, my breath leaving me. Even as I tried to control it, it seemed as though nothing but the foul stench of blood reached my lungs. I began hyperventilating again as fear lanced through my body like cuts from a sharp blade.

I felt his wet hands play with my hair before resting on my cheeks as he turned my head to look at him, his dark eyes staring at mine with arrogance and something else I couldn't quite place.

"Breath in, come on..." Jet's voice soothed, his eyes softening from affection. I did as told, his thumb wiping the endless stream of tears as he continued to guide my breathing. He eventually pulled me into a hug, patting my head and whispering sweet nothings to me as I clung to his gentleness and amorous disposition.

Then his voice came out in a dark tone that held none of the warmth or coquettish nature his embrace did.

"Where's Iro?"


	12. Before I Could Say Anything Else

My feet had been carrying me and my lumpy flesh bag across this jungle of abandoned factories for about an hour now. The sun had long since left the sky, bringing about a cool breeze that went straight through you right to the bone. The food I'd been carrying weighed a ton, but I kept moving on.

I needed to get home, I needed to wash off all of this blood. I needed to forget what I'd seen if I wanted to stay sane. My eye lids felt almost as heavy as the bag of bloody rice I was carrying felt...

 _Almost..._

I eventually made it back to the small room I called home, Nezumi and Shion both questioned me on my appearance once they saw all of the blood, Shion was the most concerned. I just dumped everything I'd bought onto the coffee table, the mice scurrying away after nearly being squished. I muttered a quiet apology under my breath to them and left the room, heading towards the bath and locking myself in. I stayed until the water was as red as wine and lukewarm. It took me forever to get the blood out of my hair and under my nails. I didn't mind though, I just needed something to get the image of Jet out of my head.

I tried to forget the look of absolute _pleasure_ as he watched the light die in my eyes. I wanted to forget the mermaids covered in blood, both mine and theirs. I couldn't forget how the bullet tore through Jet's shoulder like it was nothing, the hole it made and the colour of his blood. How it got on me and made a mess on my face. The stain it would surely create in his dark jacket, and how he'd need to sew the hole closed.

I couldn't forget how the blood looked like cherry syrup, dark and sweet, only this was rich and tasted like iron. I hardly noticed us running away from there, from the people who had hurt those girls. I remember vaguely wondering what would have happened if they had caught me. Would I have been made into one of those things? Or would I have been their next meal...? What would I have looked like if I did turn into them? Would I still think the same? Did they have cognitive thought?

There was a man chasing us, and I remember Jet hiding me as he distracted him, then I heard screams and shouts from both of them. More gun shots and foot steps as rain started to fall from the sky like a heavy sheet used for cold winter nights. The thunder that rumbled and the lightning that struct as I listened to people being slaughtered like pigs. It was getting dark, and I needed to get home, I remember needing to get home.

 _But the food..._

That was stupid of me, going back there. The smell was what had hit me first, and then the noise of someone ripping flesh off of something, or rather someone. They made noises whilst they ate, slobbering whilst breaking bones as the person they were devouring gasped and moaned in pain. Oh... so they were still alive. I remember not feeling pity for them, just relief that it wasn't me. I ignored the desperate and weak cries for help, not bothered by it in the moment. Maybe it was because I was in shock?

I remember picking up the bag of rice and the rest of my things before I spotted a crowbar.

 _Huh..._

I remember thinking...

 _That wasn't there before..._

She turned towards me as I picked it up and twirled it like a perverse baton. Her teeth dripping red and black, her eyes glowed green and reminding me of Jet. She crawled her way over towards me using just her hands. The person she ate from slowly dying in pain and her own blood. They looked similar, were they once sisters?

 _How sad..._

I remember thinking, not feeling sad at all. Not even feeling a thing.

It seemed as though the sister was chuckling as she made her way over to me, like she was a predator stalking her prey. Her tail had cuts and bits of it bitten out, scars littered her body like trash. She must have been here for a while then, along with her sister. Had she taken all of the beatings for her sister? She must have had done so much all to just eat her sister...

I took a step towards her, still swinging the crowbar, and didn't feel a thing when her skull caved in. It was so easy, so easy to step on the fire within her and smother it out. It wasn't hard at all, I could have done it as a child if I wanted to. How else could I have done it? Choking her? Stabbing her? Cutting her in half, right in the middle?

I tried harder to stop remembering the feeling of, or lack there of, killing that monster.

Curled up into a ball, my hair covering my face as though it were a veil and I was being wed to someone. My shoulders to my ears as I shook in the bath and tried not to cry, sobs escaping me every now and then.

I said nothing as I entered the room again, ignoring Shion and Nezumi's concerned words and open arms. I tried to forget the feeling of belonging, because I knew if they found out, they would never see me as the same. I didn't bring up Jet, because they wouldn't understand how bad it was even if I did.

It was at this point that I realised that I would never be able to leave this place, not with him looking for me.

When I woke up again the next day, my eyes were sore and my nose was blocked. Great... I caught a cold. Now two people in this little... whatever you call us, are as sick as dogs. I groaned to myself and turned to face the back of the couch and sleep some more, hoping I could catch a few more Z's before my symptoms got worse.

I was still sick when Shion tried to get me to go shopping with him a week later, my cold lasting longer than normal due to lack of medicine. I hid my head under my makeshift pillow that was made out of my skirt and socks, too hot to wear layers.

"Come on! You've done nothing for an entire week! If you won't tell us what happened then the least you could do is stop being so moody like Nezumi and help me out! You won't get hurt this time!" Shion tried bargaining, pulling on my ankle to get me off of the couch. "We also wanna use the couch, too!"

I sighed, "If I go will you stop bugging me about last week?"

"Yes..." Shion said in a voice that said otherwise. "Besides, Rikiga's coming with us, he found out that you had to borrow our clothes and wouldn't stop saying how rude it was that we hadn't gotten you new clothes!"

 _A makeover would be nice..._

"Fine~!" I said in an annoyed voice, sitting up when Shion let go of my leg and putting some pants from the big fancy chest on, not wanting to look like a tourist.

"Really? Great!"

It didn't take long for us to make it to where we were meeting Rikiga, the dog that had taken a liking to Shion following us as the afternoon brought upon a warm orange hue to the city. Rikiga greeted us both with a smile and a wave, complimenting my hair and asking if we wanted to move out, to which we promptly, but politely, declined.

"I'm sorry, Shion, but I wasn't able to get all of the parts you were looking for." Rikiga explained, scratching the back of his neck with a disappointed look on his face.

"I knew getting all of the parts would be difficult..."Shion just smiled understandingly, his expression grateful even though the news wasn't the best. "However I _must_ make a serum before spring..."

"Oh, is this for that vaccine you're working on?" I blinked as I realised what the two were discussing, having totally forgotten about this part. So we were up to... what was it... episode seven?

"Yeah, I'm hoping I can make one out of my blood." The niveous haired boy said solemnly.

"Out of any anti-venom in it?"

Shion hummed in return, nodding his head whilst looking out into space.

We stopped when we noticed Rikiga was no longer walking, turning towards the man who now had tears in his eyes. He began bawling his eyes out as he proclaimed about how nice Shion was, his shoulders shaking as he did. It was sweet.

"Are you two even getting enough to eat?" Rikiga asked, leaning over Shion who had to bend his back to be at a distance with Rikiga that wasn't awkward. "Oh! That's right! We were going to get the lovely Iro some clothes!"

"I'm pretty sure I'm anything but lovely."

Rikiga lead us to a shop filled with clothes, both male and female, proclaiming he would buy us anything we wanted. I shrugged and started looking, needing to find something that would help me blend in better, and also a beanie since I lost Shion's.

We split up, deciding to divide and conquer. It didn't take me too long to find Safu's jacket. My eyes widened when I realised what it was, and was about to hide it under a stack of clothes, when the shop owner came over, trying to win me over into buying it.

"Oh that jacket just came in! It's style is popular with girls your age this time of the year! And the white will suit you!"

By then Shion and Rikiga made their way over, wanting to see what the shopkeeper was going on about. The smile Shion had when he turned the corner vanished as he turned pale and stood in place from shock. His expression twisted into that of ugly anger as he rushed over to me and shook me up the collar of my shirt.

"WHERE DID YOU FIND THIS?!" He yelled in my face, the light in his eyes gone as rage took over. "WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?! DID YOU SEE SAFU LAST WEEK? WAS THAT WHY YOU WERE COVERED IN BLOOD?"

"Wha- no- that's not!- I didn't-"

"IS THIS WHY YOU WON'T TELL US ANYTHING?! BECAUSE YOU HURT HER?"

I tried to desperately explain what had happened, that I hadn't seen Safu, only to be cut off by Shion accusing me of horrible things. I knew this would happen, I knew he'd react like this. But there was nothing I could do but to wait it out, but when I went quiet he only blew up more and cursed at me more fiercely.

He finally calmed down, breathing deeply as his breathe shook along with him as he looked into space and gathered his thoughts.

"Shion... I-"

"Don't." Shion said in a voice I'd never heard from him before, his grip on me tightening and began to hurt. "I never want to see you again and I never want to speak to you again."

He left the store before I could say anything else.

 **A/N: I'm on break for two weeks! (Woo, lucky me!) Which means I'll be trying to pre-write as many chapters as I can so that I finish this story (I'll be doing the same for Black Hearted Prince btw)! Hopefully if I pre-write enough chapters I can update both stories at the same time, but no promises! We'll see how many I end up writing.**

 **Don't forget to like and comment! It makes my day to see what you guys think of my stuff!**


	13. Playing By Ear

For an entire week Shion shunned and ignored me, at work or if we crossed paths. He would spit things under his breath and would glare at me like I was a monster. It got to the point that Inukashi had to schedule us to work at different times because of it, us not getting work done and scaring off customers from Shion screaming at me by the end of the shift. It was disheartening, like being rejected from the only semblance of a family I had here, and I suddenly wished I never offered to do the shopping when Nezumi was sick.

Within that week, I tried getting into contact with Selina to ask about Jet, but every time ended with me being more disappointed. She didn't pick up, or even text me. Eventually my phone ran out of battery and I lost my only way of contact to my world. I can't even begin to describe how terrified I was when that happened. It felt like a led ball dropped into my stomach and I felt like I was going to be sick all the time.

Rikiga had been so kind to me the entire time, letting me stay with him until I could make it on my own. It felt like I had my dad with me, but the thought only made me more sad when I realised I couldn't see or talk to him again.

Nezumi, surprisingly, was level headed and asked if I still wanted those piano lessons. I took him up on his offer, and while Shion was out working I made my way over to their place from Rikiga's. As I was making my way over, I realised he wouldn't even know of any of the songs I'd want to learn and I died a little on the inside.

The weight of my bag felt as though it held the world inside, and I guess to a certain percent, it did. I'd picked it out after Shion had screamed me down, the store owner bumping up the price because of our disturbance. Not that I blamed her, we probably cost her more than a few customers because of the racket we had made.

I knocked on the door and called out to Nezumi, scratching my arm from awkwardness. I couldn't help but think that Shion was going to turn around the corner or open the door and see me before yelling at me again. I didn't want to even think of what he would say to Nezumi is he did find me. He'd probably call him a traitor or that I'd brainwashed him... maybe I was being a little melodramatic, but it sure felt like it... I was tired of being yelled at, my heart couldn't take any more of it.

The door opened to reveal a dishevelled Nezumi, who stepped aside to let me in. It was weird seeing him like this, and I realised what was happening.

Shion...

Before I could warn Nezumi, a cup of water was handed to me. I took it with a nod and had a sip. It was the water Shion had when he first ended up here in West Block. My heart ached with the thought.

The lesson started, the awkwardness of formality from before slipped away as we began to banter, Nezumi showing me how to learn how to play songs by ear, which was fun. The mood and atmosphere made it hard to bring up Shion, but I knew I had to.

"Nezumi...?" I asked as I pressed a key down and tried to match it to the melody of the note I was humming. I had been try to find the base of the song for the past few minutes with little success. So far I wasn't as good at that as I was with finding the general melody.

"What? Already giving up?" Nezumi asked with a chuckle, "for a girl that told me to 'suck her metaphorical dick' when I said this song would be hard to learn, you're acting awfully melancholy." His face lost all humour when his gaze met mine, becoming serious as he usually was.

"When I did the shopping... I saw something... or someone."

"Is this someone that's part of the story?" Nezumi asked, his voice going dark.

"No, no it isn't. But they could potentially be worse." I explained, looking down at the keys my hands hovered over. "He's a character from a story I wrote, and he's dangerous."

"There was that and this lab I saw when I was trying to run away... There were these girls in test tubes, and it looked like something No.6 might keep Safu in, I didn't see her. I'm glad I didn't though..."

"So, Safu's alive?" Nezumi asked, an eyebrow raised as he bowed his head to be eye level with me. "Do you know where? Is she in the correctional facility?"

I shook my head, "I can't remember, it's been years since I read your story, I'm sorry! I-I know you meet her but..." My eyes watered at the memory of those girls, the image of Safu appearing in one of those tubes looking as horrifying as they did. I breathed in deeply and tried to calm myself. "The girls there were experimented on, they had to have been, I-I mean I've never seen a mermaid before in real life and as far as I'm-"

"Mermaids?"

"The-they attacked us, Jet and I, and I... and I..." I broke down crying as I remembered the horrible stench and the colour my hands became after killing that girl. I covered my face with those hands, wanting to hide from the world.

A box appeared on the table with a light thud, as though it were only placed down like a drink in a bar. It was black with red accents littering it as the colour swirled and curled around it like vines. The red glowed and fade out before it faded back in.

Nezumi got up and walked over to it and picked it up before opening it and looking shocked at what he saw. Pulling out a note, he read it to himself before handing the note to me.

 _Dear Bellanie_

 _I tried to call but you didn't answer (I'm going to assume your phone died)._

 _If your brain isn't fried then you would remember in our last little chat that there would be more of those nasty little needles you hate, and since you met your character Jet, you need another to help you develop._

 _Hope you don't mind too much 3_

 _Have you realised that you're nearing the end of this story? I have, and everyone over here are running around getting everything ready for when you make your next jump._

 _Selina_

 _P.S Prepubescent Bellanie sure had a good eye for men!_

I looked up at Nezumi, who held the needle in his hand, the box in the other. I balled up the piece of paper from frustration and held my hand out for the needle to take whatever it was. After hesitating, Nezumi hands me the needle.

I brought it to where the joint in my arm was, tensing up when the needle was close. I bit my lip when the tip pierced my skin, breathing out deeply as the liquid entered my bloodstream. It was like molten iron was being poured into me, I wanted to scratch it off, but if I did I knew it wouldn't ease the pain.

I sighed when I finished and slumped against the piano and accidentally playing a few notes.

"Nezumi! What was that sound?" Shion called out as he entered the small room. His expression twisted into that of reserved anger. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting a lesson on playing the piano." Nezumi explained as he stepped between the to of us. "You should know I don't like to be in debt, Shion. She got us food when the two of us couldn't."

"Shut up! She hurt Safu! She won't even tell me where Safu is!"

"Maybe that's because you're behaving like a child and won't stop yelling long enough for her to even breath." Nezumi crossed his arms over his chest as he put all of his weight onto one foot.

Shion looked down in shame as he bit his lip and a blush made its presence on the features of his face from embarrassment. He looked like a toddler that had been caught stealing from a cookie jar. He mumbled an apology under his breath and went to sit on the couch and read a book on the coffee table.

I looked down at my hands, if I tried hard enough - which wasn't hard at all - I could see the blood on them, under my nails and dripping on the ground. I sighed shakily and picked up my bag. Now wasn't the time, we were all emotional and I don't think I can handle anymore tears! I mumbled out an apology of my own and excused myself as I made my way over to the door, only to be stopped by Nezumi.

"You two need to sort this out, I'm locking you guys in and by the time I get back you two better make nice!"

The mouse boy left without a word before Shion could butt in another complaint, though Nezumi did wave. Shion sighed at Nezumi's antics before turning to me with a troubled expression fixed to his face.

I breathed deeply, though that didn't help the choking feeling I felt around my neck, the air thick with accusation and guilt... before I could anger Shion any more that I had already, I brought out the white jacket I bought from that clothes shop and held it out for Shion.

It took him a second to realised I was next to him and another to realised whose jacket it was before he all but snatched the thing out of my hands. He held it to his chest and shook, quiet sobs escaping him.

"She wasn't there, and I don't know how bad the correctional facility is but I'm glad I didn't see here there because she wouldn't be the same girl if she was." I explained, looking down at him.

"What did you... are you crying?!" Shion said, standing up and leaving his book on the couch.

It took some time, but Shion eventually calmed me down enough for me to explain what I'd seen. And although it took a few pauses for me to cry even harder, we eventually got through it. With each detail I explained, Shion's expression became more pale and horrified.

"Iro... I need to tell you something, something you can't tell anyone about." Shion started, handing me another cup of tea. "I know I shouldn't ask you this seeing how I was so rude to you before, but I need to know you won't tell anyone."

"What is it, Shion...?" I said, though I had an idea what he was going to say.

"I'm going to go to the Correctional Facility tomorrow morning."


	14. Horrifying, actually

"Welcome back, Nezumi!" Shion called with a smile lacing the features of his face, though it didn't reach his eyes like it normally would with a childish sparkle, as he stirred the pot full of a creamy chicken soup.

"I take it the two of you made up if you're still alive, Iro." Nezumi stated with a nod towards me on the couch with a book on Japanese as he pulled his scarf and jacket off and hung them up on the coat hanger. He rolled his shoulders, along with his neck and rubbed the area where the two met with a small groan.

"Yeah, there's something about crying together that seems to bring people closer and solve all of their problems." I said with a small smile, my eyes scanning over a new sentence structure that I was struggling to understand. I suddenly realised that maybe learning a language in a few hours was probably impossible, now that I was actually thinking about it logically.

"How's the arm holding up?" The mouse boy asked as he sat next to me and rubbed his hands together and stared hungrily at the pie Shion had brought with him before coming home and finding me. He muttered about how good the food looked, going to steal a slice of tomato only to have his hand smacked away by Shion, who waved a finger at him with a look of a mother scolding her child.

At the comment my eyes left the worn pages of the text book and found their why to the boy sitting next to me. " _Concern?_ From the standoffish Nezumi?" I began with mock shock, a hand placed over my heart as I leant back. "Who are you and what have you done with Nezumi?"

"Oh haha, very funny..." The boy replied with a roll of his eyes.

"You won't find a brain in there, Nezumi, so stop rolling your eyes." I waved off, going back to my book and mouthing out the words to myself because dammit, I wasn't a quitter!

Said mouse boy grumbled back at me, taking the bowl Shion offered to him and began to angrily eat it to keep himself busy. I was half tempted to roast him like a pine nut some more but left it at that and thanked Shion as he offered me a bowl for myself.

The dog that had taken a liking to Shion slept at the foot of the bed as we happily ate in silence, moving to the side once Shion had gotten himself a serving so he could sit next to Nezumi. We made small banter, though it was mainly between Nezumi and I as Shion would chuckle at us.

It wasn't long before we were eating the pie, the mice squeaking at us and after a bit I gave them a crumb each and giggled at how they held the piece in their tiny hands like hamburgers. It was incredibly cute!

"Hows that serum coming?" Nezumi asked as he took a bite out of his second slice. "Making any progress with that third option of yours?"

Shion finished the bite in his mouth and gave a disappointed smile, "I haven't been able to find all the tools I need..."

"That's too bad." I commented, giving the mice another crumb. "You need to make it before spring, right?"

"Mmm, but Rikiga's helping though!" Shion said, his smiling looking brighter than before.

"Good grief!" Nezumi all but chuckled and took another bite of his slice, "So you're relying on others?"

Shion hummed in answer with a small nod, looking out into space. His eyes moved as though he were reading a book he was stuck in, something he'd do when he absorbed information and processed it. It was a quirk that was interesting. I made a mental note to add that to one of my more air headed characters the next time I had the chance to write.

"Well... If you manage to destroy that wall, then I guess you won't need my help anymore." Nezumi said with a fond smile, surprising Shion with his words.

Though I couldn't fault the niveous haired boy for that, Nezumi was acting awfully optimistic about the whole plan Shion had when he'd usually preach a speech about how thing's were black and white.

"You'd be able to see your mummy, and that Safu girl, too!"

I flinched at that. Fuck... I forgot about that. I ate more of my slice of pie - which I was progressively thinking was more of a tart - but how would I know when the only pie I ever had was a good ol' Aussie meat pie - to distract myself.

Shion turned from Nezumi and looked down at the mice whilst wearing melancholy on the features of his face as he quietly agreed with Nezumi. The room got colder with the mood of the conversation became tense, all three of us dancing around the elephant in the room.

"So..." I said after a while, looking at Shion from under my lashes, "You gonna do the do with Safu?" I batted my eyes in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere of the room.

"I'm not sure, she may have lost interest in me."

" _Honey_ ," I wore an exasperated look like an old man wearing a winter coat, "she's wanting you to go into her wine cabinet and pull out a stiff one, if you know what I mean!" I said as I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively at him, receiving a laugh from both of the boys next to me.

"I swear, you're as blind as a bat." Nezumi said as he leant on his arms on his legs.

"I don't know much about girls, but I consider myself a good judge of character."

"Yeah, nah, that's cause you know a lot about boys!" I said, taking a bite of my pie/tart. "I should know, I saw you doing 'field research' myself!"

The two boys blushed a bright red, looking like tomato soup with a mop of hair each. I couldn't help but giggle at them.

The dog walked over to me and nosed my leg, wanting to go out, which I was grateful for because I needed to leave before I ruined this touching moment between Nezumi and Shion. I placed my piece of pie down next to the mice and let them go to town on it as I walked out with the dog, the thin blanket wrapped around my shoulders like a shawl to go on a walk with him.

I breathed in the smell of winter and ice, the wind bringing a chill that made me bring the shawl around me closer. I smiled down at the brown dog and picked up a stick before throwing it as far as I could and watched as the dog run after it, his tail wagging behind him.

He brought it back, seeming to smile as he dropped the stick at my feet with his tail waving back and forth behind him. I picked it up, and as I was about to throw it until my gaze fell onto green ones glowing back at me. The smile on my lips fell with the weight of a tree as my eyes widened in fear. The dog seemed to pick up on my panic and turned around looking for whatever I saw.

He was covered in blood, the hole in his shoulder looked infected, and his body was littered with cuts, bruises, and gashes like trash. He looked utterly exhausted, though he carried himself towards me, stumbling on his way.

The dog whined at me, like he wanted to know what was wrong. I didn't understand why, I mean he was right there, making his way over. I realised he wasn't real and that I was seeing things. At the revelation, Jet appeared in front of me, black gunk slowly dripping down him like he was melting. He reached out for me, moaning my name in pain - or rather Iro's name. His voice with breathy and as thin as ice, as though he was struggling to breath, gurgling as a mixture of blood and the black spilt from his mouth.

I took a step back, and another, before I ran back to Nezumi and Shion. Surely Nezumi would realise I was in trouble by now, he'd be able to get rid of the apparition appearing as Jet, right?

I pulled the shawl around me tighter as it began to slip, the brown dog running and keeping up before his ears perked up and he ran off somewhere. I skidded to a halt and turned to follow him, Jet speeding after me and groaning out my name louder.

I tripped and fell, my hands bracing me and getting scuffed up in the process. I turned onto my back and watched as Jet pounced on me with claws and teeth similar to the mermaids. I screamed and kicked out to get away from him, shuffling back as far as I could.

As soon as he would have clawed me, his expression twisted in pain, being ripped away from me and thrown like a rag doll. As soon as he would have hit the ground Jet disappeared like he was shattering, Nezumi and Shion stood in between us with concerned expressions. My chest heaved up and down as my quick breaths slowly began to calm. I stared up at them, almost rubbernecked from shock, before Jet's disappearance finally settled into my head and I breathed a sigh of relief and laid down from exhaustion.

"Iro, what was that?!" Shion asked as he sat next to me, his brows knitted together with concern and confusion.

"What..." I gulped, "What prepubescent Iro thought was cool and sexy."

"You have a lot of weird kinks then..." Nezumi huffed, holding a hand out for me to take.

I did, and all but flew as he pulled me up. I dusted myself off, my legs still feeling like jelly, though I'd live. Shion handed me the shawl I'd lost somewhere along the way and I gratefully accepted it with a small thanks as I put it around my shoulders.

That was more than a little weird...

 _Horrifying, actually..._


	15. The Only One Who Ever Tried

**A/N: Behold! My update for this week! I've been swamped with work so I'm glad I was actually able to get this out!**

It was early in the morning when I woke up to the sound of the door closing and footsteps walking away from the small room, the sun wasn't even up yet and it was extremely dark out. I groaned like I was hung over and snuggled into my bed/the couch more in an attempt to go back to sleep and to hide away from the cold when a few seconds later I sprung up from realisation like I was back home and late for school.

My eyes scanned the room, finding Nezumi sitting up and looking out into space darkly before his gaze met mine and we quickly jumped up to catch up with Shion, not too bothered by getting changed into clothes on in front of each other, seeing as we had most of our clothes. Also he seems too infatuated by Shion to check me out like I was a book in a library. I opted out of a skirt, knowing it'd be freezing - even though winter was going to come to a close soon - and went with the pants I wore when I went shopping and found out mermaids are actually blood thirsty creatures and were the stuff nightmares were made out of!

It was colder than the night before, the wind was plenty stronger as it seeped in through my clothes and all the way into my bones. I couldn't help the shivers that danced their way down my spine like someone was walking on my grave. We ignored the frigid weather and followed the path Shion had taken, following the muddy tracks he left and walking silently. The mice nestled next to my neck, covered by my hair for warmth and shelter.

The feeling of mice on my shoulders was strange to say the least. I could feel their claws but they weren't sharp enough or even big enough to hurt or scratch me up too badly, though I have a feeling they could do a bit of damage if they wanted to.

Tsukiyo ran off once we were close to Shion and up his arm, squeaking at him animatedly to try and get his attention, nipping at him when the boy was lost in thought, no doubt a scowl knitted into the features of his face.

"Why are you here...?" Shion asked the little black mouse as he offered for it to rest on his hand and put Tsukiyo in front of him to converse, not noticing Nezumi or I just yet.

The mouse squeaked again, his nose twitching, before he nipped at Shion's hand again.

"He's serving as a guide." Nezumi explained, causing the niveous haired boy to turn towards us with a look of surprise on his face.

His gaze landed on me and I watched as disappointment and betrayed bit into his expression, his shoulders slumping as his head tilted just a touch. It made my heart twist painfully. I couldn't help but feel guilt drip down my spin in a cold sweat from the look that made its way into his eyes. Shion had trusted me and I let him down, or at the very least he thought I did. It hurt a bit, but I could understand why he felt this way, especially after all the drama that went on.

Nezumi and I hopped down from the piece of rubble we were on when we had made our presence known, though I nearly slipped and made an arse of myself from the moisture within the air. The mice squeaked in fear on my shoulders and Nezumi had to catch me before I fell face first into the dirt. So much for the cool mysterious vibe Nezumi seemed to be going for...

"He's telling you that you're going the wrong way." Nezumi explained as we walked up to Shion. "Aren't you going to see Inukashi?"

Shion stared at us with a pissed off expression, before turning his gaze away. "I'm sick of you patronising me all the time. Just leave me alone, will you?" He turned to me and pointed an accusing finger my way. "And I thought I asked you not to tell."

From where I stood, it looked as though he was short of breath, his shoulders tense as his eyes darted to the side as if he was trying to figure out when I'd told Nezumi.

"She didn't need to tell me, Shion," Said mouse boy let fly as he crossed his chest and his brows knitted together. "Though I must say, you're acting has improved from last night."

Before Shion could retort or sass Nezumi, he was punched in the face by said mouse boy, knocked to the ground by the force of it. He groaned, holding his cheek to nurse the wound.

I flinched when it happen - the whole thing going in slow motion, with me frozen in place - and held my face from shock, eyes wide and unblinking. It was one thing to watch it behind a screen, with characters that I didn't _really_ know, it was another to watch it actually happen before me, my friends the stars of the scene.

I winced from behind Nezumi when I finally got a good look and saw the angry red mark the impact made. Even I knew it was going to become an ugly purple bruise that would need a lot of makeup to cover if Shion didn't want anyone to know about it.

Shion, hand still holding his face, he sat up with a start, "What was that for?" He glared at Nezumi, getting into his face so close I was sure they were breathing in each others air.

Nezumi huffed at him like the answer was obvious, "This is your punishment."

" _Punishment?_ " Shion's brows knitted together and narrowed his eyes as he leant back, his head tilted to the side slightly and causing his hair to swoosh a bit.

"For putting Iro in that position," The boy began, holding a single finger up. His voice becoming darker with what came next, " _and_ for looking down on me." Another finger held up.

"I never looked down on you!" Shion argued, sitting up more and gesturing with his hands.

"Every time you _lie_ to someone," Nezumi's gaze made Shion squirm, "you're looking down on them." Nezumi stated, his glare becoming more prominent. " _'Good night kiss'_ my ass. What kind of fool do you take me for?!"

Shion's widened with realisation before he bowed his head and hunched over himself in shame. Nezumi walked up to him, gaining his attention once more. Good thing, too, cause it gave him enough time to catch the note his mother sent him. He read it to himself, his expression shocked at what he read. Shion looked up at Nezumi expectantly, his hold on the piece of paper tightening.

"I've been gathering information from Inukashi so we can sneak into the correctional facility and save her." Nezumi explained, words whispered softly, "I even got help from Iro so that I knew the information was true."

"Shion..." I called out and minced my way to Nezumi and Shion, my hands to my chest and shaking slightly from the cold as I gained both of the boys undivided attention. "This isn't something you can just half ass, you need to prepare for it and have backup plans from A all the way to Z."

"So don't be so _impatient_." Nezumi finished, only to become slack-mouthed and stumble back from the shock of Shion's punch to his face. " _What the_?"

"That's _punishment_." Shion mocked, trying to imitate Nezumi's voice. His fists clenched tightly, shaking by his sides. "For hiding that note from me and then going behind my back!"

"What would you have done if I'd told you?" Nezumi shouted out, jabbing an accusing finger Shion's way.

"Shion, you're incredibly smart, but when it comes to things like this you are the _dumbest_ person I know!" I exclaimed, my hands in front of me and gesturing to help get my point across. "You don't think things through!"

"We were only worried about you." Nezumi finished, crossing his arms once more and sighing as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He breathed deeply and sighed to calm himself.

"That doesn't make hiding the truth okay. I don't need you to baby me!" Shion started, "I wanna be your equal, not your subordinate!"

"And Iro," His voice went calm, holding all of the rage he felt by a string ready to snap, "I know I was rude to you before but you could have told me sooner, I thought we were friends." He pointed an accusing finger my way, betrayal lacing with the red within his eyes, along with unshed tears that he kept to himself. I could feel his pain as it carried itself on the wind, blowing my way.

"I'm sorry, I forgot, I didn't even realise until Selina told me that the story was ending soon." I tried explaining myself as I ran my fingers through my hair, though it wasn't a good excuse.

"That's not good enough, you should have remembered, you should have told me." Shion shook his head, his shoulders shaking as he clenched his hands into tight fists. " _You_ ," Shion pointed to Nezumi, his nose scrunched up as his lip trembled, "you're so obsessed with No.6 that you refuse to see me without No.6 clouding your vision."

"You belittle me, and refuse to tell me anything!"

Nezumi clenched his fist, his jaw set into a frown towards the niveous haired boy, "Don't give me that crap."

"You're the one that doesn't understand... what it meant when you saved my life. Four years ago... I had already given up. A stranger had no reason to help me, I had to wonder if I'd been born just for a pathetic death, but... that innocently open window, a miracle to me. Humans are willing to help each other, that's what you taught me. It was a lesson I never forgot, it changed me."

 _"You're the only one who ever tried."_

"I could never... forget that lesson." Nezumi whispered. "That's why I am who I am today."

"We're sorry about the letter and not telling you, we promise to never do that again." I interjected, feeling like a third wheel.

"But you have to promise no more fair well kisses or good byes." Nezumi said, earning a reluctant nod from Shion with a heart felt smile that reached his eyes this time.

The sun rose and the three of us watched as it loomed over the city of No.6, a hand over my head to shield my eyes from the bright light. I breathed in deeply and slumped over just a bit, a yawn escaping me. My body no longer felt tense and became lax as I bathed in the warmth of the sun. A sigh and suddenly my muscles were loose and my breathing became steady, even. I lead the two boys back home, desperately wanting a hit of coffee, but knowing we wouldn't have any.

A smiled appeared on my lips, happiness blooming within my chest as I imagined May's dismay (pun intended) if she ever lived here without any coffee. I missed her so much.

 **A/N: So... what did you guys think?**


	16. Plan of Action

"Let's show our thanks, Shion!" Nezumi exclaimed with mock delight, his expression brighter than my future, "Everyone's cheerfully agreed to help!" He gestured to Inukashi, Rikiga, and myself from Shion's side.

Inukashi shouted a complaint that was fell upon deaf ears, only to be interrupted by Shion walking up and bowing deeply to show his thanks. It was a bit weird seeing someone bow to me, especially since I never saw it in my own culture. My friends and I had when we were, like, twelve, but we grew out of our weeb phase a few years ago and vowed to never do it ever again. Rikiga and Inukashi were about just as surprised as me, Inukashi not as much though I guess that's because of Shion working with the dogs.

"Shion, stop, there's no need to bow, we're your friends." I explained, waving my hands around to get him to stop, more than a little embarrassed.

"Besides, they've all got ulterior motives." Nezumi stated with a shrug, then glanced at me, "Well except maybe that one," He jabbed his thumb towards me, "that one's just in for the ride."

"Eve! That tongue of yours is gonna rot off at the tip one of these days!" Rikiga shouted, pointing at the mouse boy as he simply shrugged it off once more.

"Would that even be considered an ulterior motive?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow with my arms crossed over my chest.

Whilst Rikiga and Nezumi argued (well more like Nezumi stirred the pot with a shit eating grin and Rikiga kept taking the bait), Shion gripped his jacket tightly, his entire body tense with unease. It was nice to see Nezumi comfort the boy when he held Shion's hand in his own, muttering something under his breath for Shion to hear.

"Shion." I started, shocking the boy out of his spiralling daze. "Really, if we didn't want to do this, we wouldn't be here. So stop being silly so we can save Safu."

Shion nodded, a determined glint in his eyes.

I coughed into my fist, the room was small and full of dust. A damp wetness seemed to stubbornly colonise the room, leaving mold to settle in the corners of everything and in the material of the chairs as well. I didn't feel like it was the healthiest thing to do, breathing it in that was.

Inukashi put his hand up first like he was a primary school student at his first day of school, "Can I start, Nezumi?"

The boy shrugged again and I was just about to start taking shots when he did, "Sure."

"This week, three prisoners were transported into the correctional facility from west block." Inukashi counted out on his fingers. "None from the city itself. Further, all three were men. No women at all."

"So what you're saying is that Safu's probably been in the facility for a bit of time now?" I asked, tapping my foot under the table as I thought out loud. Another cough. Oh god, don't tell me I'm getting another cold.

"Yes, exactly." Inukashi nodded, leaning away from me with a suspicious squint to his eyes.

I coughed over in his direction, grinning evilly when he flinched with a squeak. I couldn't stop the giggle that slipped past my lips even if I'd wanted to. What can I say, there wasn't much to do in West Block, so I took what little childishness I could to distract myself. Suffice to say I've probably gotten more annoying as my time stuck here goes on.

"You're sure of all of this?" Nezumi asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he leant back into his chair.

"Yup. Heard it directly from a staff member in charge of preparing prisoners' uniforms." Inukashi began leaning over the small coffee table, poking it with his index finger.

The mouse boy bit the nail on his thumb, "If that's true... then this is gonna be tough.."

Shion perked up, "What do you mean 'tough'?"

"That she's not registered as a prisoner means she _isn't_ a prisoner."

"They erased her existence." The words left a sour taste in the back of my mouth as soon as they passed my chapped lips, a sick feeling settling in my stomach at the mere idea this was possible. That it could just as easily happen to me as it did to Safu.

"Erased..." Shion whispered quietly as the revelation of what had happened to his friend sunk in. His skin lost all it's colour as he began to sway from side to side like he'd faint.

"Oi, Nezumi! Iro!" Rikiga yelled, a bottle of whiskey in hand. When did he get that? "Can't you two have a little more tact?! You're both making it sound like the girl's already dead!" Spit flew from his mouth, his words slurred slightly. Oh god, don't tell me he's already drunk from a little whiskey!

Nezumi stirred the pot again, and I watched as Rikiga took the bait once more. He got increasingly loud at an alarming rate. Beside Nezumi, Shion began to break down, having a crisis of his own whilst everyone seemed too busy to notice it happening before their very eyes.

"That's enough from you two!" I yelled, slamming my hands upon the coffee table to get their attention. "Stop acting like spoilt brats, now's not the time to argue when we have a girl to save!"

I turned to Shion. "Shion, did Safu have a big family?"

"A big family? No, it was always her and her grandmother."

"That's why."

"Huh?"

"Shion, if her grandmother past away, Safu would have no family left, so of course she's the perfect candidate for a government kidnapping." I explained.

I can't believe I forgot about Safu's grandmother passing away! I felt so guilty, the fact that I'd probably have to pull Shion aside to explain what had wasn't a conversation I'd thought I'd have to have ever in my life, my heart ached knowing that Shion might possibly break down and cry.

"People do it all the time where I'm from, it gets to the point that people have subconsciously developed a defence mechanism against this type of thing." I said, clenching my fists. "Even I've got a plan... not that it worked."

"That's the clincher, then." Nezumi mumbled, staring out into space. "Your little friend meets the criteria. That's why she was captured and imprisoned in the correctional facility."

"But not as a prisoner." He finalised, looking up at Shion.

"If not as a prisoner... then why?"

"I don't... know." Nezumi turned to me with a side glance.

"Don't look at me, I don't remember, uh," Fuck! Think of a normal sounding way to get information! "hearing, uh, any reason why she'd been taken there for."

 _Fuckin' nailed it._

Inukashi gave me this look. You know that look your mum gave you when you were told to share something with your twice removed cousin named Kevin and you totally didn't but you're bullshitting that you did. By the way, who the fuck names their kid _Kevin_? Sounds like Devin! Which is like, a sausage, or something. Sausages aside, Inukashi rolled his eyes at my bull shit explanation, side eyeing me dubiously.

"Is there... Is there any chance this all has to do with that weird disease that's supposedly popping up inside the city?" Inukashi asked, wetting their lips and bringing their feet onto their chair.

Shion went oddly quiet for a moment, deep in thought as his eyes moved as though he were reading from a book. Pulled in like it was the last few pages and he just had to find out how the story ended.

"Do you have any hard information on that subject?" Nezumi asked, snapping Shion from his daze.

"Of course not!" Inukashu exclaimed, leaning over the coffee table once more. "There's no way I could get info on what's going on inside the city that easily!"

"And just how are you planning on infiltrating the correctional facility even after you've gotten your information, Eve?" Rikiga asked as he lent back into his seat whilst crossing his arms over his chest, causing the old thing to groan in protest. "You gonna attack the management offices and wait to get captured?"

Nezumi's face deadpanned, "Can't do that. They've already got my personal information in their main computer, after all."

Rikiga started teasing Nezumi, lolling around in his chair. At this point, it was just a waiting game until he broke the damn thing and I only wished that my phone hadn't died so that I could catch it happening. If we kept being interrupted why all of this, we'd never get to actually planning anything.

Shion picked at his cardigan sleeve, "We won't have much time to save Safu after we get caught, will we...?"

"Nope. You and I are in the same boat, after all." Nezumi sighed. "They'll realise you're a fugitive first-degree criminal in no time flat."

Inukashi stood up, leaning over the table with an ashen look falling over his face, Rikiga not looking too good either as he spit what he was drinking on the floor next to him. Now _that_ , I needed to film.

"W-WAIT JUST A MINUTE, NEZUMI!" Inukashi looked like he was about vault over the coffee table any moment now. "YOU'RE TRYING TO TELL ME THIS AIRHEAD IS A FUGITIVE FIRST-DEGREE CRIMINAL?!"

I held onto Shion's cheeks and squished them just a bit to look kinda cute. "Obviously his face screams murderer." I said in the most sarcastic tone I could manage. I could practically hear my mum ask me to speak in 'nice people-ese'.

"Shut up, Iro..." Inukashi pouted like a child being scolded by their mother. He turned to Nezumi, ignoring me completely. "About that control alert system, I've managed to figure out the major points. Also! There's a new extension to the facility built underground apparently."

"A new facility? For what?" Nezumi asked.

"Dunno. But its equipped with a strict bio-metrics authorisation system, so it seems only authorised personnel can login."

"Top secret, huh..." He sighed out, looking out into space and seeming to lose himself. "And that area's housed not within the Moondrop, but the correctional facility..."

He turned to Rikiga with a smirk on his lips that bled with mischievous intent. "Old man! Show me that data you have on your clients."

His gaze turned to me and an unsettling feeling took up residence in my stomach when he said, "When's the next _playdate_ for one of those No.6 officials...?"

 _Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me._

 **A/N: so last night i woke up in a cold sweat thinking i had forgotten to post this, so enjoy**


	17. Over And Done With

**A/N: protect yourselves, babes, this chapter gets a bit dark!**

 **Warnings: dubcon, molestation**

Of all the things I've agreed to do after _literally_ falling into a fictional universe, this has got to be the most outlandish of them all. Never in my life have I ever been so uncomfortable in a situation, and never have I ever wanted so desperately for it to all be over and done with. Forget having to do a speech for English and messing up completely or having to tell mum and dad I failed a test I didn't study for, this moment, right here, right now, tops them all and makes every conceivably horrible situation bow down at its greatness.

It didn't help that I felt so stupid, right about now, sitting here on this moldy bed, so red in the face the colour matched my eyes. And yet the colour couldn't compare to the hours spent with Nezumi as he taught me how to behave and look and act.

I _learnt_ things. _Horrible_ things.

The most stupid part of it all was that I'd forgotten about this once again. At this point it was a miracle if I remembered anything at all. Why the hell did I even try at this point? Of course I'd be chosen for it, too! I was the only one here with two X chromosomes.

Regardless of whether I'd remember anything else in the future, it still left me stuck in this situation. The situation being me waiting for that creepy ass old guy to show up and pretend I'm actually a hooker before turning around and demanding information. Great. _Just_ great!

I didn't have a solid plan, but I was getting vengeance for this. It would be swift and sweet, and Nezumi was going to be begging for my forgiveness.

I coughed into my hand again, the mold, practically stitched into the bedding, seemed to want to choke me for all I was worth. According to Rikiga, that was a few gold pieces. The air damp and cold, making shivers dance their way up and down my limbs. The room was darker than Nezumi's personality when he was feeling particularly sadistic, which was an achievement in its own right. Sparse candles lit up the room just a little bit, trying to create an air of romance, offering no warmth from the cold. I was sure my toes would fall off at any second, turned a disturbing blue from it.

The worst part of it all was what I was wearing! Or rather lack thereof. The only thing to protect me and kept me from saying I was naked - which was a stretch - was a blanket that was wrapped around me. Underwear too, but no bra which I wish I had at the very least. Of course with my luck, I didn't get to! Something about how it 'puts off the customers' or some other bull shit. Just another thing to add to the list of reasons as to why I was going to mutilate Nezumi's crowned jewels.

It was uncomfortable knowing that if I didn't have a tight enough grip on the blanket I had, it could easily fall and expose my body. Nothing could describe how much I hated the feeling of being that... _vulnerable_! That I had to trust everyone else to play their part or else this could end badly for me.

I flinched when I heard the door open with a horrible creak, a ball of iron dread falling into my stomach. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from making a noise, trying my best to breathe normally. Keeping my head down low, the man slowly made his way to me, commenting on my hair. His fingers, bony and shaking terribly, raked through my hair before letting it fall which ever way he wanted.

He took no time nor grace as he held me tightly to his body, breathing in the scent of my hair. I tried my best not to cringe, hoping my hair hid my expression.

"Are you scared?" He said with chuckle, moving a bit of my outgrown fringe out of my eyes.

I didn't like this, I wanted out. This wasn't fun anymore! Can we stop this now?!

"No need to be so frightened..." He moved and placed a hand on my thigh.

I watched as he slowly inched his hand up, flinching when he placed his lips on the junction between my neck and shoulder. It wasn't anything like the fanfictions and books I'd read. I didn't feel butterflies in my stomach or nervous cause this was my first time. I fought to keep my bile at bay and my hands to myself, knowing that if I did anything he didn't like I'd be putting everything at risk.

I listened as Rikiga tried to slowly slink away, stalling time. I guess I wasn't the best actress, he probably could tell how uncomfortable I was. The old man glared at Rikiga, his hand rubbing my thigh, daring Rikiga to stay and see what would happen.

"I-I'll be off now." Rikiga turned to walk out the door, the knob in hand.

"Wait."

The two of us visibly tensed and turned slightly towards him, surprised by the old man. We waited, like we were told - or rather Rikiga was told - a pregnant silence sound tracked the moment.

"Why haven't you asked for your fee?"

Rikiga seemed to freeze. We were caught. Oh god, please make my presence give Rikiga a better reply.

"O-oh! Right! The fee!" Rikiga chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Must have slipped my mind..."

 _Of fucking course._

"Since when have you been the type to let 'money' slip your mind...?" The old man asked, turning to face Rikiga more, his grip on me loosening.

I moved away and kicked the old man where the sun doesn't shine. Gripping onto the cloth tighter, I screamed and shouted my complaints, moving desperately to get out of the room and the _mere presence_ of the old man.

"I'M SICK OF THIS! I CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE! YOU GUYS PROMISED NOTHING WOULD HAPPEN!" I all but cried, trying to regain my breath in a vain effort.

"What do you mean 'you guys'...?" The old man asked, standing up and making his way to Rikiga, sizing up the man. "I'm leaving! _Move_!"

Nezumi reached out and covered the old man's mouth with his hand, a sadistic streak lacing with his eyes as he smirked down at him. The old man shook his head like a dog trying to dry its coat, fear making him whimper pathetically from under Nezumi's gloved hand.

"Why don't you stick around a little longer?" Nezumi whispered mockingly in his ear, knocking out the old man. With a deep, annoyed breath, Nezumi tended to the old man, making sure he was okay.

"Nezumi, what the fuck?" Inukashi yelled, stomping his foot on the ground. "What the _hell_ was that?"

"I forgot my lines."

"That's bullshit!" I screamed, stomping out of the room and pushing past Rikiga with a shove.

Walking down the hallway with no destination in mind, I stomped and swore as I put as much distance between me and that man and that _fucking room_! I'd had enough! I was over this! This was bullshit! Bullshit! Bullshit! _**Bullshit!**_

By the time I was at the end of the hall, I was puffing and out of breath. My face red from rage and embarrassment, my vision crystalline as tears made their presence known. I choked on sobs and curses, rubbing at my eyes to try to stop my tears in vain. No doubt, I looked like a complete and utter mess.

I forgot, Nezumi didn't exactly care for anyone but Shion. And even then, it sometimes seemed that Shion was an inconvenience as well. I was replaceable, and if I broke they'd find someone else to take my place.

I felt stupid for forgetting that, and even more so for thinking I meant something to Nezumi... A friend or I don't know, just something more than a convenient way to get what he wanted...

I flinched when I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning with a gasp to find Inukashi, his eyes held a sombre shade to them. For the first time since meeting him, he had a sympathetic look. It felt weird, receiving sympathy from Inukashi, that is. It wasn't something he offered to his customers or the citizens of No. 6, and yet I was deemed deserving of it.

"What Nezumi did... was disgusting." Inukashi started, looking to the side as he chose his words carefully. "And it's disgusting that no one did anything when Nezumi did that."

My heart clenched tightly as my face fell, leaning forward and resting my head on Inukashi's shoulder. I cried quietly, feeling Inukashi wrap his arms around me awkwardly, squeezing me tightly. My sobs died down to weak hiccuping, my body shaking as adrenaline left my body.

I was okay. I'd been through worse.

I heard a set of footsteps slowly make their way down the hallway. Looking up, I saw a blob of white, quickly realising it was Shion. When he made his way over to Inukashi and I, the nivieous haired boy took in my form, seeming to check over me. He cringed when he looked at my face. That bad, huh?

"What do you want?" Inukashi asked with a clipped tone, moving in front of me. I could practically _hear_ the glare in his voice.

"Nothing, I just wanted to check on Iro..." His voice seemed to die out towards the end.

"Check on Iro? What a load of bullshit!" Inukashi yelled, taking a step forward. He poked at Shion's chest roughly, pushing him back a step. "You're just the same! The only thing you can be trust to do is wash dogs! You good-for-nothing airheaded _idiot_!"

Shion's face fell from hurt, taking in Inukashi's expression. Inukashi's words cutting straight through him and leaving him bare. Shion turned to me, seeking out help. He'd get the same amount I received back in that room. None.

Shion turned his gaze to the ground, melancholy making itself present on the features of his face. He looked to me again, a frown slipping onto his lips as a strange glint laced into his eyes.

"My actions were inexcusable. I'm really sorry Iro."

I moved away from Inukashi, wiping away my last tears and snot. God I was an ugly crier. With a deep but shaky breath, I moved to walk back to the room and face Nezumi.

I just want to get everything over and done with.


End file.
